


Future Adventures.

by cleotheo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleotheo/pseuds/cleotheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a joint Potions/Charms lesson, Draco is accidentally given an overdose of a potion that will allow him to experience time in the future. During his time in the future he sees plenty of unexpected things, but will he like how his life is going to turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in 7th year in a world where Voldemort was defeated years ago.

"Quiet!" Severus Snape bellowed at the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

The Potions Professor was currently in the charms classroom as he taught a combined Potions/Charms lesson with Professor Flitwick. The lesson was an extra addition to the school curriculum which the Headmaster had decided the students would benefit from. For the last month the class had been brewing a potion and mastering a charm that would give them a glimpse of their future lives and today was the day to do the practical lesson.

"Once everyone is settled, we can begin," Snape said, glaring at the students as silence fell around the room. "One by one you will come up and receive your potion, you then drink it and say the incantation. For the next five minutes your body will appear to be asleep and when you awake you will have experienced an hour in your future life. As we discussed last week, you have no control over how far into the future you will go. Some of you may see years into the future, while some of you may only see a few months down the road."

"And don't forget once you've returned you don't have to tell anyone what you've experienced," Professor Flitwick added. "If you want to share that would be great, but if you want to keep it quiet that's perfectly fine."

"We'll start with Mr Longbottom," Snape announced.

Hesitantly Neville Longbottom got up from his seat and headed to the front of the class. Sitting down in the chair provided he took the small vial of potion Snape handed him and got out his wand. Knocking back the potion he muttered the incantation and within seconds he was fast asleep. For five minutes the class chattered and watched Neville, until he began to stir and wake up.

"Did it work?" Flitwick asked excitedly.

Neville grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it was great."

"What did you see, Neville?" Dean Thomas called.

"I was the Herbology Professor right here at Hogwarts," Neville replied as he stood up and went to re-join his friends.

"I hope I've retired before then," Snape muttered under his breath, causing Flitwick to giggle beside him.

"Mr Weasley, would you like to go next," Flitwick called across the room.

Ron nodded and eagerly headed up for his turn. Five minutes later the spell had ended and a grinning Ron returned to his friends.

"I was a professional quidditch player," Ron announced happily. "It was amazing."

"Is this thing even accurate?" Draco Malfoy sneered, looking at Ron in disgust. "Because there is no way Weasley is good enough to play quidditch professionally."

"You're only saying that, because you're jealous," Ron snapped back. "I bet your future life is boring."

"That's enough," Snape called, stopping the arguing. "Mr Zabini, you're next."

Casually sauntering up to the front of the class Blaise Zabini took the potion off Snape and settled down in the seat. Casting the spell he drifted off for five minutes and when he woke he was wearing a satisfied smile.

"What did you see?" Theo Nott asked his friend as he re-joined his classmates.

"I think I'm going to keep that to myself for now," Blaise responded. "But needless to say, I've got a lot to look forward to."

"Miss Granger, it's your turn," Flitwick called.

Hermione Granger confidently walked to the front of the class, took the potion and cast the spell flawlessly. When she awoke Hermione looked rather stunned, but also quite happy with whatever she had viewed. As she returned to the rest of her class everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not telling you what I saw," Hermione said as both of her friends opened their mouths to question her about her experiences.

"Why?" Ron moaned. "Was it awful?"

"No, it wasn't awful. It was really nice, actually," Hermione replied, smiling slightly.

"Then why won't you tell us what you saw?" Harry Potter questioned, looking at Hermione suspiciously. "What's the big secret?"

"No secret, it's just private," Hermione shrugged.

"Potter, Weasley, stop hassling Miss Granger," Snape called over to the trio. "If she doesn't want to tell you what she saw, that's her business. And Potter you can come up and take your turn."

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to hassle you," Harry said to his friend, before making his way to the front of the classroom.

When Harry was finished he practically bounded back to his friends, a huge grin on his face.

"I take it your experience was good," Ron said, grinning at his best friend.

"It was brilliant. I was married to Ginny and we had a couple of kids," Harry said, clearly thrilled with what he'd seen. "I've just spent an hour with my future family and it was amazing."

"That's great, Harry," Hermione smiled at her friend. She knew how much he desired a proper family of his own so she was thrilled he would be getting what he always wanted.

"Miss Parkinson," Snape called, drawing everyone's attention back to the front of the room.

Pansy Parkinson settled down in the chair and immersed herself in the spell. Five minutes later she woke with a smile on her face.

"I've just had a baby," She announced as she stood up.

"Poor sod, I feel sorry for the poor bloke that knocked you up," Theo remarked, causing laughter amongst both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Pansy wasn't the most well liked student as her bitchiness riled people.

"Do you want to know who I had the baby with?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Blaise replied with a nod, knowing that it wasn't likely to be him after what he'd seen during his experience of the future.

"Theo," She announced with a flourish.

"No! There has to be some sort of mistake," Theo cried, looking horrified. "Please Sir, tell me this isn't true," He begged, turning to Snape.

"If Miss Parkinson saw it then at this moment in time it's going to happen," Flitwick answered. "Of course just because the event was witnessed doesn't necessarily mean it will come to pass. A massive change in circumstances could alter the future, although everything you witness using this potion is a pretty big certainty to happen at this moment in time."

"No, I can't let that happen," Theo said, shaking his head. "I can't have a baby with Pansy. Tell me how to change the future."

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious," Snape drawled. "Don't sleep with her. You can't get her pregnant if you've never slept together."

"Yes that's it. Don't sleep with Pansy," Theo sighed with relief. "Just remember that, don't sleep with Pansy."

Under his breath Theo began chanting his mantra of 'don't sleep with Pansy'. While his friends and the other students laughed at him, Pansy glared at him before stomping off to the back of the class.

"Miss Brown, it's your turn," Flitwick called, as Theo continued to chant under his breath.

Lavender Brown flounced up to the front and perched on the seat. When she'd finished with her experience she ran back to the other students and flung herself at Ron. The pair had an on-off relationship, but at the minute they were currently off again as Ron was too hung up on his best friend to concentrate on Lavender.

"Oh Ron, it was lovely," She gushed. "We were getting married and it was so romantic."

"There has to be some mistake," Ron said, detaching himself from Lavender's embrace. "I can't have been marrying you."

"And why not?" Lavender demanded. "I saw it and we were happy. You told me you loved me."

"I don't know why you saw that, but I'm not marrying you," Ron insisted. "I'm marrying Hermione."

"What?" Lavender screeched. "You can't, you were marrying me," She protested, stomping her foot like a petulant child.

"Back me up Harry, Hermione and I were together in your future weren't we?" Ron asked, turning to his best friend hopefully. His look at the future had all been about his career so he was hoping Harry might have witnessed some of his private life.

"Sorry Ron. The only people I saw were Ginny and our kids. I have no idea what was going on with you or Hermione," Harry replied, looking sympathetically at Ron.

Ron whirled round to face his other best friend. "Hermione. I know you didn't want to talk about your future, but at least tell me if we were together."

"We weren't," Hermione answered.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked in desperation. "Did you actually see me?"

"I'm sure, we weren't together," Hermione said. "Not that I needed to see my future to know that. I've told you before Ron, we're just friends. I don't love you as anything other than a friend, I'm sorry."

"See, so you are marrying me," Lavender said triumphantly.

"Now that's sorted, perhaps we could press on." Snape's bored voice cut through the conversation regarding Ron and Lavender and their potential nuptials. "Mr Malfoy, it's your turn."

Draco walked to the front of the room and sat down to wait for his potion. Snape had just opened a new batch and was busy measuring out the right amount for him to take. Just as Snape was about to hand the potion over to Draco, the sound of an argument reached the front of the room. Looking up he found Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle embroiled in a wrestling match.

"Give Draco his potion, I'll go and sort those two out," Snape said, handing the two vials of potion over to Flitwick.

Handing the potion to Draco, Flitwick watched as the blond drank it and cast the spell. Satisfied Draco had cast the spell correctly he turned his attention to the brawling Slytherins at the back of the room. Within a few minutes Snape had sorted them and was returning to his place at the front of the class.

"Sorry about that," Snape said to his colleague.

Flitwick nodded at Snape and turned his attention back to Draco, who would be waking any second. While Flitwick was waiting for Draco to wake Snape picked up the vial of potion he was pouring from and froze when he saw it was empty. Looking down onto the table he spotted the tiny vial he'd filled for Draco was still full.

"Did you give Draco all of this potion?" Snape hissed at Flitwick, not wanting to alarm the students.

"Yes, that's what you handed me," Flitwick replied.

"I gave you the tiny vial as well. That was the one you were supposed to give to Draco. You've given him the one that was meant for several students," Snape snapped, not impressed by Flitwick's negligence.

"Sweet Merlin!" Flitwick gasped, turning his attention back to the still sleeping Draco. "What have I done? Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine, we just need to wait for the potion to wear off," Snape replied.

"How long will that be?" Flitwick asked, looking around nervously at the students had realised something was wrong and were watching them intently.

"I don't know, a couple of hour's maybe," Snape shrugged. "I suggest we take him to the hospital wing until he wakes up. It'll be safer than leaving him here."

"Quite," Flitwick nodded in agreement. "I'll dismiss the class and you can see to Mr Malfoy."

"Nott, Zabini, come here." Snape snapped his fingers as he called the two Slytherins over to him.

When they arrived at his side he explained the situation to them and told them what he wanted them to do. While he levitated Draco to the hospital wing they would accompany him and make sure all the doors were opened and Draco didn't get hurt.

Leaving Flitwick to dismiss the class Snape and the Slytherin duo set off to the hospital wing with Draco. Five minutes later they arrived at the hospital wing and Snape set Draco down on a bed, while he explained the situation to Madam Pomfrey.

"Is he experiencing the future all this time?" Theo asked, looking down at his sleeping friend.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "Most likely he'll experience a good few hours, maybe even a few days."

"Will it all follow on or will he flip around?" Blaise asked.

"It will all follow on. His whole experience will just carry on from the original hour he was supposed to see," Snape explained.

"I hope he's having a good time then," Theo commented as he and Blaise turned to leave.

Snape nodded as he looked down at the sleeping student. "Here's hoping."


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco became aware of his surroundings, he frowned when he realised he was in bed. Wasn't it just typical, he had an hour in his future life and he'd ended up lying in bed. Shaking his head at the injustice of it all, Draco suddenly froze when he became aware he wasn't alone in bed. His arms were wrapped around a naked witch, and her head was nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

Casting his eyes downwards, Draco saw the witch he was with had brunette hair. Judging from what he could feel underneath the sheets, she seemed to have a good figure, but Draco wanted to get a look at her face. He would hate to think that sometime in the future he bedded an unattractive witch.

Since the witch in his arms still seemed to be asleep, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake her without knowing what the situation was, Draco looked around the bedroom. The room was massive, even bigger than his bedroom at the manor, and directly opposite the bed was a clock hanging on the wall. The clock read quarter to nine, and judging from the sunlight streaming in through the large window, he decided it was quarter to nine in the morning. A further look around the room revealed no more about his life, apart from the fact the room he was in was beautifully decorated and looked very habitable. It was a bedroom he could easily picture himself having in the future.

As Draco finished his examination of the room, he felt the witch stir in his arms. Looking down, he found her left hand was now splayed out on his chest. The first thing Draco noticed was his grandmother's ring on the witch's finger, along with a wedding ring. Carefully lifting his own left hand into his line of sight, he spotted a matching wedding band on his own finger. That could only mean the witch he was in bed with was his future wife.

"Morning," The witch muttered, her breath tickling his neck as she was still nuzzled up next to him.

"Morning," Draco replied, looking down at the woman in his arms.

When she lifted her head to smile at him, Draco's mouth dropped open when the identity of his future wife was revealed. He was currently lying next to a very naked, and very beautiful Hermione Granger. Draco had never really thought about Hermione in a romantic way before, but he certainly was now she was lying naked in his arms. To be honest, apart from his first few years at Hogwarts when he'd been a little git, Hermione hadn't been much of a consideration in his life. He'd apologised for his past behaviour and they'd moved on, but they weren't friends and he'd certainly never thought he would be married to her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concern evident in her warm brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Draco replied. "I'm just not fully awake yet."

Hermione smiled saucily at Draco, before sliding underneath the covers. "Let's see if I can help with that."

Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head when Hermione's lips began trailing over his stomach, gradually working their way lower. When her hand closed over his partial erection, he let out a loud groan as his eyes fell closed. Hermione's responding low chuckle only inflamed his arousal and his moans got even louder when he felt her warm mouth on his manhood.

Draco could hardly believe he was experiencing an hour of his future life that involved sex. However, he wasn't complaining and he intended to make the most of it. Suddenly aware that he couldn't see Hermione, and he desperately wanted to see if she looked as good as she'd felt pressed against him, Draco gripped the blanket that covered her head and whipped it back. At the sight of a naked Hermione, pleasuring him with her mouth, Draco let out another loud moan. Clearly amused by how loud he was being, Hermione looked up at Draco, even though she didn't stop her oral activities.

Looking at Hermione, he decided right there and then that she was probably the sexiest witch he'd ever seen. Granted he couldn't see her front properly, but he could see the tops of her breasts and they looked nice and full. He could however, see how slim and in shape she was, and he had to admit her bum was rather peachy.

But more important than her good looks, were her skills in the bedroom, and Draco had to admit she was good. He wasn't exactly a novice in the sex stakes, nor was he overly experienced, but Hermione was definitely much better than the couple of girls he'd been with back in school. Her mouth and hands worked perfectly in sync together and she knew exactly what to do to have him panting and moaning as his orgasm rapidly approached.

"I'm so close," He panted, plunging his hand into Hermione's curls. Absentmindedly he noticed how soft her hair was and how it was slightly shorter that what he was used to in school.

Instead of stopping, Hermione continued on with her work and within a minute of uttering his warning, Draco was shuddering out his orgasm. Letting his eyes fall closed, he collapsed back onto the pillows, a large grin on his face. As he lay recovering he felt Hermione moving so she was back up at the top of the bed. Opening his eyes, he found the brunette witch sitting beside him, watching him was a smug smirk on her face. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes fell on Hermione's bare breasts and he was mesmerised.

"Honestly, it's as though you've never seen them before," Hermione chuckled, noticing where Draco's attention was.

Draco's attention remained riveted on Hermione's full breasts as they bounced slightly when she laughed. Without thinking, he reached out his hand and ran his finger over her pebbled nipple. Hermione let out a small whimper at the contact and inched closer to her husband. Feeling a bit more confident, Draco brought his other hand up to cup her second breast. When Hermione let out a contented sigh and her eyes fluttered closed, he let out a relieved sigh, it would appear even though he had no memories of ever been with Hermione his body did and knew how to get her to respond. Hopefully, he would be able to enjoy the remainder of his hour without having to worry about his teenage brain not being able to satisfy his future wife.

Seconds later worries of not being up to the job flew from Draco's mind as Hermione surged forward and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was hard and demanding, but unwilling to let Hermione have all the power, Draco quickly took charge of the kiss. As his mouth thoroughly ravished his wife's, he pulled her body close to his and manoeuvred them so her smaller frame was pinned under his.

"I love it when you get all dominant," Hermione said breathlessly as they reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Do you now?" Draco smirked down at the witch underneath him as he used one hand to pin her hands above her head. With his second hand, he trailed it down her body and let out a low growl when it descended to the heat between her thighs. "Wow, you're really ready for me, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Aren't I always," Hermione shot back with a wicked smirk. "Take me, Draco. Hard and fast."

Draco's eyes widened at Hermione's request. Who knew the prim and proper bookworm would turn out to be such a wildcat in the bedroom. As he positioned himself at her entrance, he wondered if the teenage version of her was as much fun. Maybe he would have to get to know Hermione a bit better once he got back to school.

"Now, Draco," Hermione ordered.

Not wanting to disappoint the gorgeous goddess underneath him, Draco surged forward and buried himself inside Hermione. The second he was buried in her slick heat, he let out a quite curse. He knew his teenage body would have reacted immediately and climaxed, but his adult body had more control. However, his control nearly snapped a few seconds later when Hermione wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pulling him further into her.

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione hissed, pulling one of her hands free from his grasp and placing it on his bare backside.

When her nails dug into his pale skin, Draco let out a hiss that was part pleasure and part pain. Not needing further instructions, he slid back out of Hermione before slamming into her again. Hermione let out a loud cry of pleasure and encouraged Draco to continue. Keeping up the relentless pace, Draco was amazed by the dirty words falling from Hermione's mouth. The entire time she kept up a husky litany of what she wanted him to do to her, and it was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed.

"So close," She panted, pulling Draco even closer to her. "Just a bit more."

Barely able to keep his composure, Draco continued to pound into Hermione. When she then threw her head back and her body began to shudder around him, Draco lost his composure and let himself fall into bliss alongside her. Watching Hermione though half closed eyes, he decided she was now the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Hermione in the middle of a mind-blowing orgasm was so much sexier than when she'd been muttering dirty things to him, or even when she'd been pleasuring him orally.

"That was amazing," Hermione panted as the pair collapsed onto the bed tangled together in a mass of limbs.

"It was," Draco agreed, unable to keep the satisfied smile off his lips. If this was his future, he couldn't wait to get to it.

Untangling himself from Hermione, Draco settled back against the pillows. Hermione instantly settled down beside him, resting her head on his chest while his fingers automatically ran through her soft curls. Looking up at the clock, Draco realised his hour was nearly up. Any second now, he would be waking up in the charms classroom and there was no way he was divulging how he'd spent his hour.

Ten minutes later, Draco was staring at the clock with a puzzled frown on his face. He'd definitely been in the future for longer than an hour, but he had no idea what to do about it. He knew enough about the potion to know you had to let it work its way through your system as there was no antidote to end the effects of the potion. Draco could only think that somehow he'd ended up with a stronger dose than everyone else, therefore he would be in the future for longer than an hour. All he could do was sit back and wait for the potion to wear off.

"We really should be getting up," Hermione said, drawing Draco out of his thoughts. "Do you fancy a shower?"

"Hell yeah," Draco grinned in response as Hermione slid off the bed and stretched her naked body. If he was stuck here, he might as well enjoy it.

Jumping up, he followed Hermione through a nearby door and into a large bathroom. The bathroom was all white marble with aqua touches, and again it was larger than the bathroom he had back home at the manor. As Hermione turned on the shower, Draco idly wondered where exactly they lived. If they lived at the manor they clearly didn't live in the wing he'd occupied his entire life, but something told him they weren't at the manor. The place seemed much too modern to be the gorgeous old house he'd lived in since birth. More than likely they had a house somewhere else, somewhere where the rooms were extremely large and welcoming.

"Are you coming, or are you going to stand there all day?" Hermione called from the shower.

Turning his attention back to his future wife, Draco realised Hermione was already inside the large glass shower cubicle that stood in the corner of the room. Grinning happily at what he was sure was going to happen, Draco stepped into the shower and under the warm spray of the water. He just hoped he remained in the future long enough to experience a steamy shower with his hot, sexy wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was pleased to find he stayed in the future long enough to experience a full shower with Hermione. By the time they emerged from the shower, Draco had decided to just relax and enjoy the remainder of his time in the future. He had no idea how long it would be before the potion wore off and he returned to his normal life, so he would just enjoy whatever his future life threw at him.

After emerging from the shower, the couple got dressed. Draco was impressed with the large walk in wardrobe they shared, and the vast array of clothes they both had. Since Hermione had mentioned having something to eat, and it was nearing lunchtime Draco suspected it was a weekend, so he plumped for the casual look. He didn't bother with socks or shoes, and just pulled on a pair of trousers and a shirt over his underwear. Hermione also went for the casual look, slipping on a light summer dress over her skimpy underwear.

Once the pair were dressed, they left the bedroom and Draco got his first look at the house he was going to have in the future. Leaving the bedroom, there was no other door before they reached the top of the stairs, but Draco could see a couple of other closed doors at the other side of the stairs. However, he could hardly go exploring, so he followed Hermione down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Draco found himself in a large hallway. Directly opposite the stairs was the front door. To the left Draco saw two closed doors, but to the right there was an open doorway and he could see it was the living room. Also to the right of the stairs was a hallway, which led to the back of the house.

"Is omelette okay?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds great," Draco replied.

"I'll give you a call when it's ready," Hermione said, before she headed off down the hallway to the kitchen.

Left alone, Draco made his way into the large front room. The room was spacious, yet homely at the same time. Draco's attention was immediately captured by a black box that stood in the corner of the room. Since Draco didn't know what the box was, he was guessing it was a muggle thing. Just as he was about to head over to the mysterious box, his attention was diverted by several pictures that hung on the wall over the fire place. The muggle box forgotten, Draco made his way over to the fireplace to examine the pictures more closely.

While there was several pictures on the wall, the two largest ones captured his attention first. One was a wedding picture of him and Hermione. A quick glance was enough to see that the couple in the picture were totally besotted with one another. The picture was a candid one, not a posed one, and showed just how happy the couple were to be getting married. Draco was standing with his arms around Hermione's waist, while she was looking up at him with an adoring smile on her face. Watching the picture, Draco witnessed himself say something to Hermione that had her throwing her head back in laughter, and then it was his turn to look at her with an adoring smile.

Turning his attention away from the wedding picture, Draco looked at the picture placed next to it. The second picture looked more recent, and it was a picture of Hermione and Draco with a little boy who could only be their son. Draco wasn't sure, but the boy looked to be about four or five. He had Draco's platinum blond hair and pale complexion, but he had Hermione's warm brown eyes and her beaming smile. Draco stared at the picture for several moments, watching as his future son grinned toothily and waved happily at the camera.

As he continued to look at the picture, he began to wonder where the little boy was. Briefly he contemplated that something had happened to him and he was no longer with them, but Hermione seemed far too happy and at ease to have lost a child. Clearly the little boy was staying with someone else for the weekend. Satisfied, there had to be an explanation about where his son was, Draco checked out the rest of the pictures, which included plenty more of the adorable little boy who was their son.

After examining the pictures, Draco turned his attention to the mysterious muggle box in the corner. The box had several buttons down the side, and there was a small box with buttons sitting in front of it, but Draco didn't want to go about pressing buttons when he didn't know what would happen. Instead he turned his attention to a bookshelf standing beside the mysterious box, and frowned when he realised the shelves didn't contain books. Instead, they contained dozens of thin boxes with names written down the side.

Picking one of the boxes up, Draco examined it. On the back of the box was a synopsis similar to what you would find on a book, but when Draco opened the box he found a round metal disc. Looking at the various boxes, he found several with pictures of cartoons, some that were apparent romances and other that were said to be action and adventure. He even found several about so called superheroes, although he did find the pictures of the so called heroes odd.

Still not sure what exactly the boxes were, Draco turned away from the bookshelf. Just then he heard Hermione's voice calling him. Exiting the front room, Draco headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. Opposite the kitchen was a door that led into the dining room, but Draco headed into the kitchen and found Hermione placing two plates on the kitchen table.

"This looks great," Draco said as he slid into one of the seats.

"It's nothing special," Hermione answered with a shrug. "But it'll do until dinner time."

As well as placing food and drink on the table, Hermione also made sure the paper was within easy reach. Draco wasn't sure why Hermione had the paper on the table, but he understood when she mentioned him checking the quidditch scores. Under the pretence of looking at the quidditch scores, Draco pulled the paper towards him and checked the date. The date on the paper was eight years after he would have left school. He wasn't sure how long he and Hermione had been together, but judging by the age of their son it would appear they'd been together for quite a while.

After eating an enjoyable lunch together, Hermione magically washed the dishes and put them away before the couple retired to the front room. Hermione settled herself on the large sofa, and pulled Draco down with her. The sofa was so big that the pair could both lie on it perfectly comfortably, and Draco was struck by how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"This is nice," Hermione said, snuggling into her husband. "I think this is the perfect way to celebrate our anniversary."

Draco idly wondered which anniversary they were celebrating, but he knew he couldn't ask without rousing Hermione's suspicions. He guessed he could tell Hermione about the potion going wrong, but he knew if he did that he wouldn't get a fair understanding of what he had in store for the future. This way, he could get a good picture of what was going to happen in his life.

"Do you think it's worked yet?" Hermione suddenly asked, looking up at Draco.

"Do I think what's worked?" Draco asked with a confused frown. Even though he didn't know what Hermione was talking about, he figured he would have been confused anyway considering the way she'd just asked the question out of nowhere.

"All the sex," Hermione replied with a low chuckle. "Do you think I'm pregnant yet?"

Draco was rather stunned at the news they were trying for a baby, and he had no idea what to say. Had they just started trying this weekend, or had they been trying for ages. With no frame of reference, he wasn't really sure what the appropriate response would be.

"We could always keep going," He suggested with a cheeky smirk, deciding that an offer of more sex was an okay response. "I don't think it'll hurt."

"You wouldn't," Hermione laughed. "No wonder you were so keen for your parents to have Scorpius for the weekend. You just wanted a weekend of sex."

"I am a red blooded man with a beautiful wife," Draco replied. Mentally he was considering the name of what he presumed was his son and he was pleased that they'd carried on with the Black family tradition. No doubt it meant a lot to Narcissa that they'd chosen to keep her families traditions alive.

"Flatterer," Hermione said with a smile. "Do you honestly think telling me I'm beautiful will get you what you want?"

"Won't it?" Draco countered, arching an eyebrow at the witch in his arms as his hand snuck under her dress.

Hermione smiled in response as she closed the gap between their lips. Smiling happily, Draco pulled Hermione closer as his hand continued to explore underneath her dress. As they kissed, Hermione's hands also began exploring and she quickly had Draco's shirt open.

"I would say you're getting what you want," Hermione muttered, breaking the kiss and trailing her lips down Draco's throat.

"You want it just as much as me," Draco responded, squeezing her bum through her skimpy knickers.

"Of course I do," Hermione said, looking up at Draco with lust filled eyes. "I always want you."

Letting out a low growl at Hermione's admission, Draco reconnected their lips with a lot more force. The extra passion in the kiss soon spilled over into the rest of their actions, and within minutes clothes were being torn off, literally in some cases. Buttons went flying off Draco's shirt and trousers as Hermione yanked them off him, while the strap on Hermione's dress snapped when Draco removed it from her body.

"I always knew there was a reason why you buy me so much underwear," Hermione chuckled as Draco tore her lacy knickers away from her body.

Chuckling at the fact ripping her underwear must be a common occurrence, Draco dipped his head to Hermione's newly bared breasts. Draco barely had a chance to flick his tongue over one of her pebbled nipples before his wife had pushed him back on the sofa and straddled his waist. Yanking his boxers from his body, Hermione took control of the situation.

"You just sit back and enjoy the show," Hermione grinned down at Draco.

Doing what his wife told him, Draco settled back on the sofa and let Hermione take charge. When she lowered herself onto him and slowly began to move, Draco understood what she'd meant by enjoying the show. She looked absolutely stunning moving atop of him. Her firm breasts bounced around, and he had a perfect view of where they were joined together. The sight of Hermione on top of him quickly had Draco wondering how long he was going to last.

Luckily for Draco his body had pretty good control, and he lasted until Hermione's hand trailed down between them and triggered her own climax. Hermione collapsed against Draco's chest, and once Draco himself had recovered he flipped them over so she was pinned underneath him.

"Now it's your turn to lie back and enjoy yourself," He smirked at the brunette witch.

Giving her a searing kiss, Draco set off to explore the body of the witch he was going to marry. Draco's exploration resulted in another orgasm for Hermione, and by the time he was finished using his mouth and fingers on her, he was ready for another round. Luckily Hermione was also up for more sex and the couple made love yet again.

As they lay on the sofa afterwards, Draco couldn't help but think that if she wasn't pregnant after the day they'd had then something was wrong with them. Since waking up, he'd had more sex in the one day than he'd ever had as his teenage self.

"We really should be getting up," Hermione muttered reluctantly a couple of hours later.

"Is there any point?" Draco asked as he brushed his lips against her neck and squeezed her bare breast in his hand. "Why don't we stay naked for the rest of the day?"

"As tempting as that sounds, our guests might object," Hermione chuckled.

"Guests?" Draco frowned, wondering why they were having guests when they were clearly spending the weekend trying for a baby.

"The friends we invited for dinner," Hermione said. "I told you that you'd regret inviting them but you insisted. This was your idea to have our friends round for a celebration dinner."

"That wasn't my wisest decision," Draco muttered, wondering what on earth his future self was thinking. Why the hell would he invite friends round when they had the house to themselves for the weekend?

"It's done now and the invites have been issued," Hermione said as she sat up and picked up her dress, frowning when she spotted the broken strap. "I'm going to start dinner, you should go and get ready."

Draco remained lying on the sofa as he watched Hermione magically fix the strap of her dress. She then slid the dress on without bothering to put her underwear back on. After telling Draco to make sure he took her bra and ruined knickers back upstairs, Hermione headed off to get dinner sorted. Pulling on his own trousers, Draco gathered the rest of his clothes and Hermione's underwear and headed off upstairs. Maybe when he was dressed, he could explore the rest of the house and get a look at his son's bedroom. Providing of course that he was still here and the potions hadn't worn off and he'd returned to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

After quickly dumping Hermione's underwear in the bedroom, Draco headed off to explore the rest of the upstairs. He'd decided that since he didn't know how long he'd be in the future, he should explore before he began getting dressed. Besides, it would be easier to explore before Hermione came up to get ready.

The first two doors Draco tried revealed spare rooms, each decorated in different styles. The third door revealed a bathroom about half the size of the one attached to the main bedroom, but it was the fourth door that opened up to the room he was most interested in. The room belonging to his son.

Stepping inside, Draco examined the young boy's room. The bed in the corner of the room had a duvet decorated with quidditch balls, and Draco noted several quidditch pictures on the walls. It would appear he was getting his son interested in quidditch from a young age. Aside from the quidditch stuff, Draco found a vast array of toys and games scattered around the room. A lot of them he recognised as wizarding toys, but there was a great deal of the toys he didn't recognise, meaning they were most likely muggle toys. As well as the vast array of toys, Draco wasn't the slightest bit surprised to find several shelves stacked with books. As a child he'd been an avid reader, and while he knew nothing about Hermione's childhood he knew enough about her to know she was a big reader, just like him, so it made sense their son had lots of books.

After spending nearly ten minutes in his future son's room, Draco returned to the main bedroom. Once in the master bedroom, he headed for the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower. When he emerged from the shower and stood in front of the wardrobe, he suddenly realised he had no idea how to dress. Hermione had said they were having friends over, but was it a casual gathering or something more formal? He knew from his parents, that their dinners could range from formal to informal. Some nights they would have friends over and both his parents would be in their best clothes, while other times they would be dressed much more casually. Deciding that chances were he and Hermione weren't as formal as his parents, Draco decided on a pair of dark trousers and a shirt. If Hermione protested he could always add a tie to smarten himself up.

Draco was just finishing styling his hair when Hermione entered the bedroom, gave him a quick kiss and hurried into the bathroom to shower. When she never mentioned his outfit, Draco guessed he'd picked right with his outfit choice. Clearly they weren't having a really formal evening with their friends.

As he waited for Hermione to emerge from the bathroom, Draco wondered which friends were coming over for dinner. He had quite a large group of friends from school as the Slytherins were quite a tight knit bunch. Even Pansy who wasn't particular popular was part of the group, and Draco doubted they would have lost touch considering they'd known each other since they were children. Draco also knew that Hermione had a tight knit group of friends, obviously there was Potter and Weasley, but he also knew she was close to Longbottom and the Lovegood girl.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Hermione asked, emerging from the bathroom and frowning when she spotted Draco sitting on the bed.

"Yep," Draco answered, settling back against the pillows. "I'm going to watch you get dressed."

"That'll be a first," Hermione chuckled as she sat down at her dressing table. "Normally you only watch when I'm taking clothes off, not putting them on."

"You have to take the towel off," Draco said, gesturing to the towel that just say covered Hermione's sexy body.

Hermione shook her head and laughed lightly, as she picked up her wand and began to magically dry and style her hair. From the bed, Draco watched as Hermione teased her hair into soft curls and clipped them at the nape of her neck with a sapphire rose hair pin. Once her hair was sorted, she used magic to apply a small bit of make-up, before she stood up and untied the towel.

Draco's body instantly began to respond to seeing Hermione naked, but she merely raised an eyebrow at him as she bent over and rummaged through her underwear drawer. Moving so much slower than Draco thought was necessary, Hermione located a silky cream bra and knickers set. Still moving at a leisurely pace, she wriggled into the silk knickers and covered her breasts with the matching push up bra.

"Tease," Draco hissed, moving slightly to try and alleviate the pressure of his erection.

"I'll do more than tease tonight," Hermione promised with a saucy wink as she turned and headed over to the wardrobe.

Pulling out a short blue dress with a lace overlay, Hermione slipped into the dress and added a pair of heels. She then added a silver dragon necklace and a pair of matching earrings. Checking her reflection one last time, she spritzed on her favourite perfume before turning to her husband.

"Come on, you can set the table while I check on dinner."

Draco followed Hermione, wondering if he normally used magic to set the table. With magic he would be able to set the table no problem, but without it he wouldn't have a clue where to find anything.

"I've gotten the tablecloth out and left it on the dining room table," Hermione said as they entered the kitchen. "Make sure you use the good china."

"Okay," Draco replied. "How many am I setting the table for again?"

Draco was hoping that the question wouldn't seem too peculiar. He was hoping that with all their combined friends, that they often had different amounts of guests on different occasions. Who knew if people had been busy that evening, of if there was people who'd been asked and hadn't been able to accept the invitation. And Draco knew that unless he'd changed drastically, he wasn't the type of person who would keep track of who was coming to dinner on which evening.

"Eight," Hermione replied unsurely. Muttering to herself, she counted the numbers in her head before giving a firm nod. "Yes, definitely eight."

With a number in place, Draco left the kitchen and headed into the dining room. Using magic he placed the table cloth over the table and set about summoning what else they would need. As he set the table, he got thinking about which six friends they were about to have dinner with. With only six guests it was easy to see that not all of their friends would be present, but which ones would be missing?

By the time he'd finished setting the table, Draco was anxious about which friends would be dining with them. He was also interested to see how their futures had turned out. He wasn't particularly bothered with Hermione's friends, but he was curious about his own. Blaise had seen part of his future and wouldn't say what he had seen, so maybe he would find out what had his best friend acting so coy. He was also eager to see if Theo had somehow ended up having a child with Pansy. Draco suspected that despite his best efforts, Theo would be unable to refuse Pansy's attentions if she had him in her sights.

With the table set and the dinner under control, Hermione and Draco headed to the front room for their guests to arrive. The couple had barely sat down when the floo network sounded and Blaise stepped out of the green flames, closely followed by Luna Lovegood.

"Happy Anniversary," Luna said, hugging Hermione and smiling at Draco.

"Are you having a good one?" Blaise asked Draco.

"We are," Draco answered, smiling as he thought of how they'd spent the day. In his book, plenty of sex was the perfect way to celebrate an anniversary.

Draco watched as Blaise wrapped his arm around Luna's waist as he was talking. Luna instinctively snuggled closer to the former Slytherin, who smiled down at her. Draco could tell at a glance his best friend was smitten and he had to wonder if that was what Blaise had seen in his glimpse of the future. Had he known he was going to end up with Luna?

While Draco was contemplating what he was learning about Blaise, the floo network sounded again and Theo alighted from the flames. Theo was clearly alone, as no-one followed him and once he'd wished the couple happy anniversary, he settled down on a chair.

"No Pansy?" Blaise asked, raising a mischievous eyebrow at his friend.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Pansy and I aren't a couple," Theo retorted though clenched teeth.

"You keep saying that, but you keep ending up in bed with her," Blaise chuckled. "You always go home together on nights like these."

"Not tonight," Theo said. "Pansy is over in France for the week with Simon."

Draco was just wondering who Simon was, when Hermione asked how he was. The way Theo suddenly lit up and started talking about him, soon gave Draco his answer. Simon was Theo's son, the son he'd had with Pansy. From what he could pick up, he was guessing that Simon had been born within a year of them leaving school, although without asking about something he should already know he couldn't be sure of that.

"I think you and Pansy make a lovely couple," Luna said wistfully.

"No, we don't," Theo said forcefully.

"Give up Theo, we all know the pair of you are going to end up together," Blaise said with a wicked grin. "It was inevitable from the moment she took that potion in seventh year that showed her a glimpse of the future."

"It was not," Theo protested. "If you remember rightly, I vowed that would never happen."

"You didn't even last the year," Hermione pointed out as Blaise just laughed. "You got Pansy pregnant at graduation."

"Accidents happen," Theo replied with a shrug. "I wouldn't change Simon for the world, I just wish Pansy was a bit less of a handful."

As Blaise continued to tease Theo about his relationship with Pansy, the floo network lit up again and Neville Longbottom stepped into the front room. Like Theo he was alone, but Draco quickly established that unlike Theo, Neville had a serious partner. Hermione asked about Hannah, who Draco was assuming was Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff.

"She's still at her parents," Neville said to Hermione. "Luckily her mother's feeling a lot better now. She sends her love, and apologises that she wasn't able to come tonight."

"It's alright, we can have dinner one night when she's back," Hermione replied. "Draco and I can pop up to Hogsmeade."

"Are you still teaching then Neville?" Theo asked.

"I am," Neville replied with a smile. "I've recently been made head of Gryffindor."

"That's great," Luna said, smiling at her friend.

As the group chattered about Hogwarts, Draco wondered who the final two guests would be. His wondering didn't last long before the fire lit up yet again and the final couple emerged from the emerald flames. The final couple were Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley.

"All the family send their love," Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug.

"Does that mean we're not getting any more Weasleys?" Blaise asked. "No twins?"

"Sorry, no twins," Ginny replied, chuckling at Blaise's obvious disappointment. "Fred and George are away for the weekend with Alicia and Angelina. Mum has the kids, so they can have a nice peaceful break."

"Speaking of kids, where's Scorpius?" Harry asked, looking around and spotting no sign of the little blond boy.

"Lucius and Narcissa have him," Hermione replied. "They took him yesterday afternoon, so that Draco and I could have some time alone."

"We can all guess how you used that time alone," Blaise said, smirking at Draco. "I bet very few clothes were involved in your alone time."

Draco half expected Hermione to be embarrassed by his friend's innuendos, but she merely laughed. She didn't even get embarrassed when Theo joined in and his two friends both started making risqué remarks.

"I think it's time for dinner now," Draco suddenly said, deciding to put an end to his friend's remarks.

"Is this all of us?" Theo asked as everyone stood up. "Is Weasley not coming?"

"No, Ron's not coming," Hermione said quietly, before excusing herself to go and check on dinner.

Draco watched her go, not knowing what to do for the best. He wanted to go and comfort her, but he also wanted to stay and find out what was going on. He couldn't ask Hermione why she was so upset, but if he stayed here chances were he'd find out what was going on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset her," Theo said with a grimace. "I thought Weasley was coming round."

"We all did," Harry sighed. "It finally looked like he'd accepted things, but last week him and Hermione had an argument and it put things back to square one."

"My brother is just an idiot," Ginny muttered as the group headed into the dining room. "He can't accept Hermione loves Draco, and he got together with Lavender as a way of trying to gain her attention. Now things are going wrong with Lavender, he's blaming Hermione for not wanting to be with him."

With a clearer picture of what was happening between Hermione and Weasley, Draco left their friends settling down at the dining table while he headed into the kitchen. Hermione greeted him with a smile, and told him not to mention Ron.

"I'm not having him spoiling our evening," She said determinedly.

Draco nodded in agreement, and instead asked what he could do to help. Hermione gave his a few instructions, and after carrying them out dinner was ready to go. With magic the couple transferred dinner to the dining table, where they joined their friends and settled down to eat.

"So where's Daphne?" Theo asked as they began to eat. "I know Pansy is away, and Vince and Greg are still traveling, but I thought Daph would be here."

"We asked her, but she wasn't keen on coming since she's nearly due," Hermione answered.

"I can't say I blame her," Ginny said. "When I was pregnant I found it awful trying to get around at full term. I can't imagine how much worse it will be having twins. She must be ready to pop."

"I saw her a few days ago, and she was massive," Hermione replied. "I think she was bigger at six months along than I was at nine."

"Come on, we all know her pregnancy isn't the reason she's not here," Blaise said with a snort. "She's not here because her husband isn't comfortable around us."

"Can you blame him?" Theo questioned.

"Yeah, in his shoes I can't say I'd be entirely comfortable either," Harry added.

"But we've made an effort with him," Blaise argued.

"It's not about making an effort," Ginny said wisely. "The situation is just too weird for him not to be uncomfortable around us all."

"I guess so," Blaise admitted with a shrug.

As the conversation drifted off to other things, Draco wondered who Daphne was married to. She hadn't had her turn at the potion before he'd taken his, so there was no clue for him there. He just hoped he would find out before he returned to Hogwarts otherwise it would bug him until Daphne got married and he discovered the identity of her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco smiled as his eyes fluttered open and he found he was still in the future. He'd honestly expected to be back at Hogwarts by now, but here he was still experiencing his future life. For the second day in a row he was waking up with a naked Hermione wrapped in his arms.

Draco had half expected to suddenly leave his future life the previous day, however he'd been lucky enough to stick around all through dinner with their friends. The evening had been really enjoyable, and Draco had discovered all sorts of things about what the future held for not only him but other people as well. As enjoyable as dinner had been, what had happened after their friends had left had been even more enjoyable.

When they'd returned to their room, Hermione had proceeded to slowly strip for Draco, before she slowly undressed him. The couple had then spent a couple of hours making love, before they snuggled up together and drifted off to sleep. When Draco had fallen asleep, he'd never expected to wake up still in the future, but since this was where he was he was planning on making the most of the opportunity.

In accordance with his vow to make the most of his time in the future, Draco turned his attention to a still sleeping Hermione. Debating the most interesting way to wake her up, he brushed his lips over her cheek and trailed them down her neck to her bare shoulders. Flicking back the bed covers, he began kissing and caressing his way down Hermione's bare body. A couple of times he thought Hermione had woken up, but every time he glanced up at the witch her eyes remained closed.

"I know you're awake," He muttered against the skin of her thigh. Even with her eyes remaining closed, he'd noticed the change in her breathing. "If you won't admit it, I'm going to have to force you to make a noise."

Glancing up at Hermione, he grinned when he spotted the small smile on her face. However, she still made no attempt to open her eyes or admit she was awake and aware of what he was doing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Draco said, before dipping his head as he continued to tease his future wife.

Settling himself quite comfortably on the bed, Draco set about making Hermione scream. Spreading her legs, he nipped and licked at her wet centre in a teasing fashion. Within a few minutes Hermione was breathing heavily and she even let out a few quiet whimpers. However, Draco wasn't going to be satisfied until he'd gotten a full on scream of pleasure from his lover so he continued with his efforts. As he worked, Hermione's whimpers turned into low moans and her hand tangled in his soft blond hair as she encouraged his actions.

"All you have to do is make a noise and I'll give you what you really want," Draco said, lightly teasing her with his tongue.

"Bugger," Hermione swore. "Fine, I'm awake and have been for ages. Now will you please stop teasing me."

"Since you asked so nicely," Draco said with a grin.

With teasing not really a priority anymore, Draco focused all his efforts on pleasing Hermione and within five minutes she was crying out as pleasure rippled through her body. Hermione had barely recovered from her orgasm, when Draco covered her body with his and slowly entered her.

"I can't get enough of this," Hermione gasped, moving her hips in sync with Draco. "I can't get enough of you."

"The feeling's mutual," Draco said with a low gasp.

He was well and truly addicted to Hermione, and he knew when he returned to his own time he would be doing his best to ensure their relationship started as soon as possible. He now couldn't imagine going more than a few days without making love to the gorgeous witch that writhed underneath him.

Thoughts of getting back to his own time disappeared as the couple moved together on the bed. Soon Draco's only thoughts were about the pleasure he was experiencing as their lovemaking reached its crescendo. With simultaneous cries of pleasure, both Hermione and Draco reached their peak together before collapsing onto the bed in a heap.

"What a way to wake up," Hermione chuckled when she'd caught her breath.

"It is a rather exhilarating way to start the day," Draco agreed. "And if we're lucky, we can continue this way for the rest of the day."

"The idea is nice, but the timing is all wrong," Hermione replied. "Have you forgot we're due to have lunch with your parents today?"

"Cancel it," Draco muttered, running his hands over Hermione's firm torso and up towards her breasts.

"And what about Scorpius?" Hermione questioned. "We can't just leave him at the manor. Your parents have been good enough to have him since Friday afternoon, we can't ask them to have him any longer. Besides, he'll be missing us."

"I guess you're right," Draco said. He'd totally forgotten they had a son, but now he was eager to get a glimpse of the life he would one day create with Hermione.

"We've still got a few hours before we need to start getting ready though," Hermione said, flashing Draco a mischievous smirk. "Do you think you can handle a second round?"

"Definitely," Draco grinned, pouncing on his wife and crushing their lips together.

After another vigorous round of sex the couple made it into the bathroom, where they'd proceeded to shower together like the previous morning before finally emerging to get dressed. Getting dressed for lunch at the manor didn't take long and the couple had time for a cup of coffee and a glance at the Sunday papers before it was time to head to Malfoy Manor.

Draco wasn't sure what the situation was regarding Hermione and his parents, but Hermione didn't seem overly worried as they got ready to floo to the manor. When they arrived at the manor in the room designated for floo travel, Hermione still didn't seem perturbed by being in his childhood home. In fact it was her that led the way from the floo room to the large living room his parents used.

When they entered the living room, Draco was hit by several things at once. Firstly, there were two little boys sitting on the carpet playing with quidditch figures. One was clearly Scorpius, but the other boy looked slightly younger and had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Secondly, there was no sign of his mother. Only his father, Lucius, and his godfather, Severus Snape, were present. And thirdly, Hermione greeted Lucius with a hug and kiss before she turned and greeted his godfather by his first name.

"Aren't you saying hello, Draco?" Severus asked, chuckling at the blond as he stood in the doorway.

"Sorry." Draco shook himself from his reverie and entered the room. "It's nice to see you Severus. I didn't know you would be here."

"I could have sworn I mentioned it last week," Lucius said with a frown.

"You're getting old Lucius, you're starting to forget stuff," Hermione said cheekily.

"I am not getting old," Lucius protested. "I'm just a young man."

Draco watched in bewilderment as Lucius and Hermione bantered back and forth, each of them clearly enjoying themselves. He was amazed that his father got on so well with Hermione considering she was a muggleborn. However, it would appear the pair were quite close.

"Where's Narcissa?" Hermione asked.

"She's in the rose garden," Lucius replied.

"I'm just going to pop out and see her," Hermione said.

Before she went, Hermione headed over to the two boys on the floor and gave her son a hug and a kiss. She also hugged the other boy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the room and leaving the men alone to look after the children.

"Do you want a drink Draco?" Lucius questioned as Draco settled himself down on the sofa.

"Yes please," Draco replied, his focus on the boy sitting with Scorpius.

He had no idea who the boy belonged to, and it was frustrating that he couldn't ask without giving the game away. The only person who Draco could imagine his parents babysitting for was Blaise, but he didn't think his best friend had any children. The previous night he'd discovered that Blaise and Luna had only been married eighteen months, and it didn't sound as though they had children of their own yet.

"Uncle Draco," The boy suddenly called as he scrambled to his feet and held out his figurine. "Play."

"Yes Daddy, come play," Scorpius added with a toothy grin.

Hesitantly, Draco got down on the floor with the two boys. On the floor was a quidditch mat which acted as a pitch for the figures to play on. Using magic a game could be set away and the figures could either be moved manually or if left alone they played the game themselves. Luckily Draco had once owned a set as a child so he knew exactly what to do so the boys could play with the quidditch set.

"Make him do tricks, Daddy," Scorpius urged, handing Draco the toy seeker.

"Okay," Draco answered. "I'll try my best."

Pointing his wand at the small figure, Draco made the seeker do all sorts of tricks, much to the two boy's amusement. Both Scorpius and the mysterious dark haired child laughed and clapped as the seeker whirled and twirled in the air. After a few minutes, Draco stopped the tricks and let the seeker join in the game he'd set away.

"Daddy, can I fly?" Scorpius asked, looking pleadingly at his father.

"I think you better ask your Mummy," Draco said cautiously. He could remember enough about first year to know that Hermione didn't like flying, so he wasn't sure what her position would be on allowing their son on a broomstick.

"She'll say no," Scorpius pouted. "I want to fly."

"I want to fly," The other little boy added, looking at Draco in the same pleading way as what Scorpius had done.

"You're too young to fly, Jack," Severus said from behind Draco.

"Please Daddy," Jack said, getting to his feet and toddling over to Severus.

"Not until you're older," Severus replied, scooping the young boy up and sitting him on his knee.

Draco turned and watched the sight with an open mouth. The little boy was clearly his godfather's son, which was a total shock. For as long as Draco could remember, Severus had been single and had shown no inclination that he wanted to meet someone and settle down. The fact that in the future he had a son was a major shock for Draco.

Draco's shock just continued to grow as he'd no sooner recovered from seeing Severus with Jack, when Narcissa and Hermione entered the room with a very heavily pregnant Daphne. Draco barely had time to wonder why Daphne was at the manor when Jack scrambled off Severus's knee and ran over to the pregnant witch, flinging his arms around her legs.

"Careful Jack," Severus warned. "You don't want to knock Mummy over."

"Sorry Mummy," Jack said, smiling up at Daphne.

"It's okay squirt, I'm still standing," Daphne said, smiling at her son as he removed his arms from around her legs.

From his positon on the floor with Scorpius, Draco's mouth fell open even wider as he watched Daphne walk across the room and sit down next to Severus. His godfather immediately put his arm around Daphne and smiled down at her as Jack climbed up onto the sofa with them. Watching the family, Draco couldn't hide his shock. He was surprised enough to find Severus had a son, but it was even more shocking to find he'd had that son with Daphne and that they were expecting another two children. Suddenly the remarks the previous evening about Daphne's husband made sense. No wonder Severus hadn't wanted to come to dinner, it must be awkward for him hanging out with his former students. Then again, surely it was awkward for him sleeping with one.

"Are you okay Draco?" Daphne asked, noticing the way her friend was watching them. "You looked surprised at something."

"I was just thinking how big you were," Draco said, blurting out the first thing that entered his head.

"Thanks," Daphne muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's always nice to know people think you're fat."

"I didn't mean that," Draco said hastily, suddenly realising how stupid he'd been to talk without thinking. "I just mean you're very pregnant."

"Is she? We hadn't noticed that, had we?" Severus remarked sarcastically.

"I just meant Daph is really big," Draco said, trying to defend himself. "I mean, she's massive."

"Draco, stop talking," Hermione said to her husband. "You're only making things worse."

"Sorry," Draco said, giving Daphne an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I know what you mean," Daphne said with a small laugh. "I swear I'm growing by the hour. I feel like a whale. I was never this big when I was carrying Jack."

"You are carrying two babies, not one," Narcissa said. "It makes sense that you're slightly bigger."

"Slightly bigger? I've seen smaller houses," Daphne joked. "Honestly, I haven't seen my feet for months."

"There has to be some advantages to being bigger," Lucius said. "What about your breasts? I loved Narcissa's bigger breasts when she was expecting Draco."

"And that is something we don't want to know about," Draco said quickly, suppressing a shudder. As if it wasn't bad enough hearing his father talking about his mother's assets, he didn't want to imagine his godfather and school friend together in a sexual manner.

"Quite right," Narcissa agreed. "I think it's time we went and had dinner."

Eager to get away from the topic of the benefits of being pregnant, Draco stood up and helped Scorpius to his feet. Picking Scorpius up in his arms, he held onto his son for a few minutes before he joined the exodus from the living room. Arriving in the dining room, he settled Scorpius down in between him and Hermione, before sitting down to a very different Sunday lunch. Of all the things he'd expected to discover about the future, Daphne and Severus wasn't one of them. And now all he could think about was when the couple got together. Was there anything going on back in school, or was it afterwards that romance blossomed between the pair?


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday lunch proved extremely enlightening for Draco. He discovered that Scorpius was six weeks away from his fifth birthday, while Jack had just recently turned four. He also found out he worked alongside his father in the family firm and Lucius was getting ready to retire and hand the entire company over to Draco. He still hadn't found out when Severus and Daphne got together, but it was clear that they were very much in love. Draco could easily see how happy Severus was, and despite how odd it was to see his godfather with Daphne, he was glad the older wizard had found love.

After lunch everyone headed outside to enjoy some afternoon sun. Daphne and Hermione got the boys settled down on the grass with an array of toys, before they settled down to talk to Narcissa about Scorpius's upcoming birthday. Draco meanwhile, sat with his father and godfather as they chatted. Part of his attention was taken by the two wizard's conversation, but the majority of his attention was on his son. He still couldn't believe he was seeing his future son, and he was enjoying himself watching the young boy happily playing with his best friend.

After ten minutes, Draco left his seat at the garden table and headed over to join the two boys. Since he was here, he was going to make the most of the time he had with his future son. Even though Draco didn't know Scorpius or Jack, or had any experience with children, he found playing with the toddlers came really natural to him.

A couple of hours after lunch, Daphne announced it was time to leave. After a bit of grumbling, Jack accepted playtime was over and said goodbye to everyone.

"Thank you for having us," Daphne said to Narcissa. "Lunch was lovely."

"You know you're always welcome," Narcissa said, smiling at the younger witch. "You, Severus and Jack are part of the family."

Shortly after Severus and Daphne had left, Hermione also mentioned they should get going. Draco was rather surprised when Hermione mentioned they were heading off to a park, but his parents acted as though it was a pre-arranged plan. Not wanting to show how bemused he was, Draco pretended to know exactly what Hermione was talking about as they got Scorpius ready to go.

"Thank you so much for having Scorp," Hermione said to her parents-in-law. "We really appreciated the time together."

"I hope you both had a good time," Lucius remarked with a knowing smirk.

"We had a lovely time," Hermione replied, ignoring Lucius's smirk.

"I bet you did," Lucius sniggered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Lucius as she scooped Scorpius up in her arms. "Goodbye, Lucius."

"I'll see you next week," Narcissa said to Hermione. "We can get started on organising Scorpius's birthday party."

Once Draco had said goodbye to his parents, Hermione flooed home with Scorpius and he followed her. Instead of going anywhere else through the floo network, Hermione grabbed their jackets. Once everyone was ready, Hermione led the way out of the front door. For the first time since he arrived in the future, Draco got to see where they lived, and it appeared they lived on the outskirts of a medium sized village.

"Are we going flying?" Scorpius asked, settling himself in between both parents and taking hold of their hands.

"You really want to fly?" Hermione asked her son with a resigned sigh.

"Yes," Scorpius replied with a serious nod. "I want to fly."

"The earlier he learns, the better he'll be," Draco pointed out. "By five I'd already been on a broom several times. In fact, I might even have had my own broom."

"I'm not sure about getting him his own broom," Hermione said warily. "What if he falls off and hurts himself."

"I'm not talking about a full size broom, I'm talking about a training broom," Draco said. "We can have a look, and I'm sure we can find one with all sorts of safety features."

"That sounds good, but Scorpius can't ride a broom on his own yet," Hermione said cautiously.

"I can take him for a spin on mine," Draco suggested, glancing down at Scorpius and noticing their son was watching the conversation with interest. "I promise that I won't let him fall."

"I know you won't," Hermione said, smiling over at her husband. "You've never let me fall."

Draco was rather surprised by the implication that he'd taken Hermione flying. He was under the impression that Hermione didn't like flying, but clearly she'd overcome her nerves enough to allow him to take her for a spin on his broom. Draco quite liked the idea of taking Hermione for a fly, but he suspected that it wasn't something he was going to experience before things returned to normal. However, with a bit of luck he could experience taking his son for his first fly.

"So, you'll let us do it," Draco checked.

"Yes," Hermione replied with a nod. "When we get back, you can take Scorpius for a quick fly."

"Yes!" Scorpius cheered from between them. "I'm going to fly."

Hermione chuckled at her son, and dropped a quick kiss to the top of his blond head as they continued on to the park. The park was in the middle of the village, and held an array of playground toys. Draco warily wondered if they were safe for Scorpius to play on, but he dismissed his concerns as he knew Hermione would never put their son in danger.

"What do you want to play on first?" Hermione asked Scorpius.

"Swings," Scorpius replied, letting go of his parent's hands and rushing over to where a set of swings stood.

Hermione and Draco followed quickly after their son, and Hermione helped him settle in one of the child swings with safety bars. Once Scorpius was fully settled in the swing, Hermione wandered over to a nearby bench, leaving Draco to push their son. Draco started off by gently pushing Scorpius, but soon his son was begging to go higher. Draco grinned happily as Scorpius's joyful cries filled the air.

After the swings, Scorpius went to play on the slide, then the roundabout. To finish off he spent ten minutes in the sand pit, before the family headed home. Once at home, Scorpius hadn't forgotten about his mother's promise to let him fly and they were no sooner through the front door when he was begging to have a go on a broom.

"You can have half an hour before dinner," Hermione said to an excited Scorpius, before turning her attention to Draco. "Be careful, Draco. If he has an accident, I will kill you."

"I promise, I'll keep him safe," Draco vowed. Pulling Hermione into his arms, he gave her a long kiss. "I won't let any harm come to him."

"I know you won't," Hermione replied. "Have fun."

"We will," Draco said. "Come on Scorp," He called, taking hold of the four year olds hand. "Let's go and start your flying lessons."

As Draco led Scorpius into the back garden, he was fully aware that Hermione was standing at the kitchen window nervously watching them. Throwing Hermione a reassuring smile, he pulled out his wand and summoned his broom. Scorpius screamed with delight as the broom zoomed towards them, and he immediately reached out to stroke the wood as it came to a stop in front of them.

"Before you get on the broom, you have to promise me that you'll do exactly as I say," Draco said to Scorpius. "Flying is fun, but it can also be dangerous, and we don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be good Daddy."

"I know you will," Draco said, smiling down at the little blond boy with affection. Even though he'd only just met Scorpius, he already loved him and he couldn't wait until this was his life. "I'm going to get on first, and lift you on in front of me. I then want you to grip the broom as hard as you can and don't let go until I say. Also, if you don't like it you have to promise to tell me straight away."

"Okay," Scorpius agreed.

Swinging his leg over the broom, Draco got himself settled before reaching over and settling Scorpius in front of him. Scorpius did exactly what Draco had told him to and he immediately gripped the broom with his small hands. Making sure Scorpius was safely nestled in front of him, Draco muttered a few protection charms before placing his own hands on the broom. Scorpius now sat snugly in his father's arms, awaiting take off.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied excitedly.

Glancing over to the kitchen window, Draco spotted Hermione was still watching them, although she looked as white as a sheet. Throwing his wife another reassuring smile, he refocused his attention on Scorpius before gently kicking off from the ground. The broom slowly rose into the air, although Draco was mindful not to go too high. Keeping a steady pace, Draco began to fly around the garden. In his arms Scorpius whooped loudly and screamed to go faster.

"We'll build up to speed," Draco told his son with a chuckle. "First you start slow, then when you're older you can go really fast and really high."

"As high as the birds?" Scorpius asked, looking wistfully up at the sky above them.

"As high as the birds," Draco confirmed. "I once raced my owl when I was a teenager."

"Did you win?" Scorpius asked as his head flicked from side to side taking in the sights from above the ground.

"No, the owl was faster," Draco replied. He decided it wasn't a good idea to mention that as he chased the owl he'd actually flown into a tree and fallen, breaking his arm in the process. He didn't want Scorpius repeating the story to Hermione, or who knew when she would next allow him on a broom.

As they flew Draco gradually built up the speed of the flying and how high they flew. By the time they landed back on the ground, they hadn't gone particularly fast or particularly high, but Scorpius had loved the entire thing. Draco suspected his son was just like him, and once he got going there'd be no stopping him. Draco himself loved to fly at speed, and he was betting Scorpius would be the same. No doubt when he was older, his son would be a demon on a broomstick.

Pulling out his wand, Draco put his broom away before taking hold of Scorpius's hand and leading him back into the house. Entering the kitchen, they found Hermione was just finishing up making dinner and placing it on the kitchen table.

"Did you enjoy your fly?" Hermione asked Scorpius as she removed his jacket.

"It was great," Scorpius beamed. "One day I'm going to fly with the birds."

"That's ambitious," Hermione replied with a laugh. "How about for now, you wash your hands and we can eat dinner. We can then watch a film before you go to bed."

Draco helped Scorpius wash his hands in the kitchen sink, before they settled down to eat. As they ate, Scorpius never stopped talking. After filling Hermione in on his fly, he proceeded to tell his parents everything that he'd been up to at his grandparents over the weekend. Draco had to smile at his son's joyous chattering, it was obvious the little boy was a happy go lucky young wizard without a care in the world.

Once they'd ate dinner, Hermione prepared a bowl of popcorn and the trio headed into the front room. While Draco settled on the sofa, Scorpius ran over to the shelf in the corner and handed a box to Hermione. Realising he was going to find out more about the peculiar muggle box in the corner, Draco watched as Hermione pressed a button and the black box roared to life. Draco jumped slightly as the black box suddenly showed people walking about and talking to one another. When Hermione pressed another button the box turned blue and she flipped open a slot on the side of the box. Draco watched in confusion as she put a silver disc into the slot and closed it up. Again the box changed, and when the blue screen disappeared it was replaced with cartoon people and animals.

"Looks like it's The Lion King again," Hermione said to Draco as she settled down next to him, while Scorpius lay down on the rug in front of the box.

"The Lion King is the best," Scorpius said from the floor.

Not knowing what to say, Draco put his arm around Hermione as she snuggled into him. However, his attention wasn't on the witch in his arms, it was on the mysterious box in the corner. As he watched, a story began to play out about a young lion. Entranced, Draco watched the entire thing in amazement. He still didn't know exactly what the muggle box was, but whatever it was, it was ingenious and he couldn't wait to find out more in the future.

In fact Draco just couldn't wait to get to the future he was currently experiencing. There was no doubt that his future life was going to be something special. He had a gorgeous, sexy wife who loved him, an adorable son, great friends and family and a seemingly good career with the family company. All in all, he had plenty to look forward to.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked, spotting the small smile on her husband's face.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am," Draco replied, brushing his lips over Hermione's forehead.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Draco didn't hear her response as everything turned black and went silent. Draco knew the potion was wearing off and he was returning back to his normal time. Next time he opened his eyes he would be back at Hogwarts, with his future waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione slowly made her way towards the hospital wing, not sure if she was doing the right thing. Ever since her glimpse of her future she couldn't stop thinking about it, and as such she felt a need to visit the hospital wing and check Draco was okay. Nervously, Hermione pushed open the door to the hospital wing and entered the room. Madam Pomfrey was in her office, but she poked her head out of the door when she heard Hermione entering.

"Miss Granger, how can I help you?"

"I just came to check on Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"He's still sleeping, but feel free to stay a while," Madam Pomfrey said with a wave of her hand as she pulled her head back into the office.

Hermione made her way across to the bed where Draco was lying and sat down on the seat next to his bed. She still wasn't sure if she should even be here, but she couldn't help but study the blond boy in the bed. He really was very attractive, and it amazed her she hadn't noticed it before. However, considering her recent look at the future she was seeing Draco in a new light.

Hermione's look at the future had begun with her cradling a new-born baby in her arms. The baby was beautiful, with a small mattering of light brown hair and the most amazing grey eyes Hermione had ever seen. About five minutes into her viewing, she was joined by an adorable little blond boy who called her Mummy, and more surprisingly Draco Malfoy. It hadn't taken Hermione long to figure out that she was married to Draco, and the little boy and the baby were their children.

Even though it was only an hour, Hermione witnessed enough to know her future marriage was going to be a happy one. Draco had looked at her with obvious love and desire, and he was clearly thrilled that they'd just had another baby. Their son, Scorpius, was just as excited to have a baby sister, and Hermione had enjoyed every minute in her future life. Although as well as enjoying time with her future family, Hermione had experienced a couple of incredible kisses with Draco.

It was the memory of the kisses that had drawn Hermione to the hospital wing. She'd never thought about Draco in a romantic light before, but now she couldn't do anything else. Watching him sleep, she couldn't help but wonder what he was seeing in his future life. Was he witnessing his life with her, and more importantly what would he think when he woke up? Would he be intrigued by what he'd seen, or would he be disgusted and vow never to let it happen.

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice Draco's eyes blinking open. It was only when he started to stir that Hermione realised what was going on. She hadn't meant to be around when he woke up, and she quietly got to her feet to leave before he awoke fully and questioned why she was at his bedside.

"Hermione."

Hermione froze when Draco whispered her name. Turning around, she found the blond Slytherin was awake and watching her carefully. Looking into his grey eyes, Hermione found herself transported back into her future. He was looking at her like she was the most amazing witch in the planet, which was how he'd looked at her in her vision of the future.

"I'll just go and tell Madam Pomfrey you're awake," Hermione said, not really sure what else to say.

Darting away from Draco's bed, Hermione went to knock on Madam Pomfrey's door. Once she told Madam Pomfrey that Draco was awake, the mediwitch bustled out of her office and went to check Draco over. After five minute she gave him a clean bill of health and declared he could leave the hospital wing shortly.

"I'll go and let Professor Snape know you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said. "Miss Granger, will you stay with Mr Malfoy until I get back."

"Sure, but I thought you just said he was okay," Hermione said.

"He is," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'm just being cautious."

"Trying to get away, are you?" Draco joked as Madam Pomfrey headed back to her office. "And why exactly are you here? Not that I mind. I rather like waking up to find a beautiful witch watching over me."

Hermione couldn't help but blush when Draco called her beautiful. He'd called her that a couple of time during her view of the future, but he'd never shown any interest in her before now. He'd certainly never called her beautiful before now.

"You never did answer my question," Draco said. "Why were you sitting watching over me?"

"I just came to see if you were okay," Hermione replied, not very convincingly.

"Really?" Draco smirked at the brunette witch. "So your sudden visit had nothing to do with what you saw of your future."

"Why would what I saw, bring me to you?" Hermione questioned.

"Because if what you saw was anything like what I saw, you'll know our futures are very much intertwined," Draco replied.

"You saw me in your future?" Hermione questioned, wondering if his experience came before or after the hour she'd witnessed.

"You are my future, Hermione," Draco replied sincerely. "At least I hope you are. I very much want the future I saw."

"How much of the future did you see?" Hermione asked.

"That is a good question," Snape called from the doorway.

Hermione and Draco turned and watched as the Potions Professor made his way over to Draco's bed. Pulling up a nearby chair, he settled himself beside his student.

"I should be going," Hermione said, getting to her feet.

Draco's hand immediately shot out and gently grabbed hold of her wrist. "Please stay, I want to talk to you."

Aware that Snape was scrutinising them, Hermione nodded and retook her seat. Draco smiled at Hermione, before turning his attention to his head of house.

"What do you want to know?"

"I would like to know how long you experienced in the future," Snape replied. "As for anything else, it's up to you if you tell anything you saw."

"I awoke on the Saturday morning, and when I left it was early on the Sunday evening," Draco answered.

"Thirty odd hours," Snape said with a nod. "That makes sense considering you've been asleep for nearly three hours, and one hours' worth of potion would show you twelve hours. What about your experiences, do you want to share them or are they private?"

"Without going into too many details, I spent the weekend with my family," Draco answered, glancing over at Hermione. "My wife and I were celebrating our anniversary. We spent Saturday together, before having a few friends round to dinner. On the Sunday we went to the manor to have lunch with my parents and our son. My godfather was also there with his wife and son."

"Wife, son?" Snape gasped, his eyes widening comically. "Are you sure?"

"Very," Draco smirked at his godfather's shock. "I definitely had a wife and son. And so did my godfather. In fact my godfather's wife was pregnant again, only this time she was expecting twins."

"Twins!" All the colour drained from Snape's face at Draco's latest revelation. "Holy crap, I didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I," Draco muttered, still reeling from who his godfather would end up married to.

From her position by the bed, Hermione watched in fascination as the pieces fell into place. The whole school knew Snape was a family friend of the Malfoys, but unless she was very much mistaken he was also Draco's godfather. Meaning that sometime in the upcoming future he was going to get married and have children. No wonder the poor man looked so shell shocked.

"I best be getting back," Snape muttered as he got to his feet. "The lesson will continue in tomorrow's charms lesson, so chances are you'll be asked about what you saw. I would appreciate it if you would leave out the information about your godfather."

"Of course," Draco replied with a nod. Even though it wasn't common knowledge that Severus was his godfather, he wouldn't have mentioned it in front of the entire class just in case someone was aware of their connection. "But for the record, my godfather was very happy. He loved his wife and son and was looking forward to having more children."

Snape released a small smile, before he turned on his heel and left the hospital wing, his cloak billowing behind him as he went. Draco let out a small chuckle as he watched his godfather go. He suspected that when they were alone, Severus would ask him more about what he'd witnessed. All he had to do was decide just how much to tell his godfather.

"I take it Professor Snape is your godfather," Hermione said.

"He is," Draco confirmed. "You won't tell anyone, will you? It's private, and has nothing to do with anyone else."

"I won't tell a soul," Hermione answered.

"Thanks," Draco said, shooting Hermione a smile. "Now about this talk I want to have."

"Talking can wait," Madam Pomfrey said, marching from her office. "You're free to leave Mr Malfoy, but you're to come straight back if you have any adverse effects from the potion. I don't think you will, but you never can tell."

"Since I can leave, do you want to take a walk with me?" Draco asked, hopping out of bed. Luckily he was still dressed, so all he had to do was pull on his shoes and use his wand to straighten out his clothes.

"Yes, I'll take a walk with you," Hermione replied.

Draco smiled happily at Hermione as the pair exited the hospital wing. Walking in comfortable silence they headed downstairs and out into the grounds of the school. Neither of them spoke until they were walking beside The Black Lake and Draco broke the silence.

"Can I ask about what you saw in your future? I know you didn't want to talk about it in class, but I'm guessing it involved me in some way."

"It did," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "And I don't mind telling you, providing you tell me a bit more about your experiences."

"Deal," Draco replied.

"I was in hospital," Hermione began as they continued to walk slowly along the grassy banks of the lake. "I'd just given birth to a gorgeous little girl. I was then joined by you and a little boy called Scorpius. We introduced Scorpius to his little sister and spent the hour together as a family."

Draco smiled at the mention of another child, clearly at some point their baby making activities had succeeded. "Did you enjoy what you saw?"

"I did," Hermione answered. "I was totally shocked by it, but I could see how happy I was. How happy we both were. What about you, did you like what you saw?"

"Definitely," Draco grinned. "I spent the whole weekend with you, and I know that's the future I really want to happen. I never would have pictured us together, but now I've seen it first-hand I know how great we can be together."

"And what if that future never materialises?" Hermione asked. "What if we never get together?"

"We're going to make sure that doesn't happen," Draco replied. Stopping where he was, he gently took hold of Hermione's hand and stopped her as well as he turned her to face him. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Hermione teased with a smile.

"I am," Draco answered. "So what do you say? Will you please go out with me?"

"I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Draco smiled at Hermione, thrilled that she'd agreed to go out with him. What he really wanted to do was sweep her up in his arms and give her a searing kiss, but considering they hadn't even been on one date it wasn't really appropriate. Instead he settled for taking hold of her hand as they set off to carry on their walk. As they walked, Draco told her more about the weekend he'd just experienced, although he didn't mention all the sex or who Snape was married to in the future. Something told him that Hermione wouldn't appreciate the fact he already knew what she looked like naked, and the identity of Snape's wife wasn't his secret to tell.


	8. Chapter 8

Less than twenty four hours after the last combined Potions/Charms lesson the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived in the charms classroom to complete the practical side of their lesson. Only half the class had gotten a chance to view their futures before Draco had been give an accidental overdose, and it wasn't fair that the rest of the class should miss out. Therefore another joint lesson had been arranged so that all the class got to experience a glimpse into their future.

"Mr Malfoy, how nice to have you with us," Professor Flitwick beamed as the students settled down for the day's lesson. "I hope you're having no adverse effects to the potion."

"I'm perfectly fine, Professor," Draco replied politely.

"Never mind about perfectly fine, you're a lucky bugger," Blaise muttered from beside Draco. "I would have loved to have seen more of my future. One hour was not long enough."

Draco chuckled at his friend, but didn't reply as Snape called for quiet in the room. The Potions Professor then proceeded to let the class know that it would run just like the previous lesson. A name of a student would be called out and they would take the potion, it would then be up to them if they divulged any of what they'd seen.

"Before we begin, Mr Malfoy would you like to share anything about your experiences?" Flitwick asked.

"I got to experience a weekend with my family," Draco answered. "I spent time with my wife and son, we had dinner with friends and lunch with my parents."

"Which friends did you have dinner with?" Theo asked. "Does this mean you know all about other people lives?"

"I know bits and pieces about a few people's lives," Draco confirmed. "But I'm not going to say anything about anyone else."

"You could at least tell us if we were at dinner," Blaise argued. "Not everyone, just Theo and me."

"You and Theo were both at dinner," Draco answered.

"Did we have partners?" Theo questioned.

"What he means is, was he with me," Pansy smirked. Since her experiences the previous day, she'd made sure that Theo knew their futures were intertwined and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I think that's enough questions," Snape barked from the front of the room. "It's time to begin the lesson. Miss Patil, you come up first."

As Parvati made her way to the front of the room, Draco noticed his godfather keeping a tight hold on the potions. Obviously he had no intention of another accident happening and planned to ensure everything ran smoothly. As Parvati took her potion, said the spell and fell into a trance, Draco's attention wandered around the room. Inevitably his eyes fell on where Hermione was sitting with her friends.

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked up and smiled at the blond Slytherin. The previous day they were together until dinner time, and when they parted they made arrangements to meet up on Saturday morning. Now all she had to do was tell Harry and Ron what was going on, and no doubt her friends wouldn't be impressed that she was going on a date with a Slytherin.

Hermione and Draco continued sneaking looks at one another as the lesson continued. After Parvati, who revealed she was a future fashion designer, Crabbe and Goyle took their turns. Neither boy revealed much about their future, except to say they were seeing more of the world.

"Miss Greengrass," Flitwick called, summoning the Slytherin witch to the front of the room.

As Daphne settled down to take the potion, Draco's attention shifted to his friend at the front of the room. He was dying to know if Daphne would see something that would reveal her future marriage to his godfather. When Daphne woke up, Draco was watching her closely, so he didn't miss the blush that rose on her cheeks when she glanced up at Professor Snape.

"What did you see?" Pansy asked Daphne as she returned to her seat amongst the Slytherins.

"It was private," Daphne muttered, sneaking another look at Snape and turning even redder.

"Ooh, it sounds like someone had a racy vision," Theo laughed, causing Daphne to blush even more.

"Mr Nott that is enough," Snape called. "We discussed this last time, and it is up to each individual person what they want to reveal about their experiences. If Miss Greengrass doesn't want to say any more, leave her alone."

"Thank you, Sir," Daphne muttered quietly, giving Snape a quick smile before lowering her eyes.

"Mr Thomas, you're up next," Snape called, turning away from the Slytherins.

As Dean finished his turn, followed by Seamus Finnegan, Draco's attention remained on Daphne. The blush on her face had faded, but he couldn't help but noticing that she kept glancing at Snape. Whatever she'd witnessed had revealed something to do with his godfather, and judging by the looks Daphne was sneaking at the Potions Professor she wasn't opposed to their union.

"Mr Nott," Flitwick announced, drawing Draco's attention back to the lesson. "Come and take your turn."

Theo settled down, downed the potion and cast the spell with confidence. Five minutes later when his eyes opened, all the colour drained from his face and he made his way back to his friends in a zombie like state.

"What the hell did you see?" Blaise asked.

"A baby," Theo whispered with a vacant expression. "I just saw Pansy have my baby."

"See, I told you so," Pansy crowed. "We're going to have a lovely little son one day."

"It wasn't a boy," Theo said. "You had a girl. We already had a son, he was about ten years old."

"Two children, how amazing," Pansy squealed.

"How did that happen?" Theo questioned in despair. "How do we have two children together?"

"I would think the answer would be sex," Blaise said helpfully, when Theo threw him an unimpressed glance, he merely chuckled and grinned at his friend.

"You can stop denying it now," Pansy said to Theo, throwing him a smug smile. "I'm going to have your children, whether you like it or not."

"It's not going to happen, Pansy," Theo growled. "I don't like you in that way."

"You'll give into my charms eventually," Pansy replied with a causal shrug of her shoulder.

"More like at the end of the year," Draco muttered as Theo protested that he would never sleep with Pansy.

"What do you know?" Blaise whispered to Draco as the class continued and Millicent Bullstrode began her turn.

"Theo and Pansy's son was mentioned during my weekend experience," Draco confided. "His name's Simon, and apparently he was conceived at a graduation party."

"Were Theo and Pansy together?" Blaise asked.

"Technically no, but it was made clear they slept together regularly enough and always left group events together."

"Typical Theo," Blaise chuckled. "He's so stubborn. Instead of just giving in and accepting he's with Pansy, he has to fight it."

"I don't think he can fight it with two kids together," Draco said. "One kid with someone you're not with can be an accident, two is just plain carelessness."

"So now, you've told me about Theo, tell me about my future," Blaise said.

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm not telling you anything, Blaise."

"Fine," Blaise said, sighing in resignation. "But since you were married, you now know who you're going to marry."

"Obviously." Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise stating the obvious.

"So are you going to do anything about it?" Blaise demanded. "Come on Draco, time's ticking. You need to ask Granger out."

Draco's mouth dropped open and turned to his friend to ask him how he knew who he was going to end up married to, when Snape announced the final person had finished with their Potion. As the class wound up, Draco was forced to keep quiet and wait to ask Blaise exactly what he knew. The second the class was dismissed, Draco grabbed hold of Blaise and dragged him out of the classroom.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked, pulling out of Draco's grip.

"We're going somewhere where we can talk," Draco replied. "Come with me Blaise."

Draco led the way outside and the pair made their way to a bench on the bank of The Black Lake. Whipping his wand out, Draco cast a privacy spell around the bench, before he turned to his best friend.

"How do you know who I'm going to marry?"

"I saw it in my vision," Blaise answered. "It was your engagement party."

"Your glimpse of the future was my engagement party?" Draco frowned. It had been made very clear the snippet of future they were going to see would be about primarily about themselves, and Draco didn't understand why Blaise would witness an event that was mainly about him and Hermione.

"The party was just the setting," Blaise explained. "The main event was the girl of my dreams asking me out."

"The girl of your dreams?" Draco asked, getting more confused by the second. In the future Blaise was with Luna, but he doubted his friend even knew the Ravenclaw girl existed at the moment. "I didn't realise there was a girl of your dreams."

"Well there is," Blaise said quietly. "There's this amazing girl, and I've liked her for what seems like forever. We've become quite friendly, and I've asked her out a few times but she always says no. She doesn't want the distraction of a boyfriend when she's still at school."

"Who is this girl?" Draco asked, hoping his friend wasn't setting himself up for heartbreak. Blaise was clearly interested in whatever girl was going to ask him out at the engagement party, but Draco knew it wasn't going to work out unless the girl in question was Luna Lovegood, which he highly doubted.

"Luna Lovegood," Blaise answered, totally shocking Draco.

"You already like Luna?" Draco muttered in disbelief. "Why have you never mentioned it before?"

"I don't know," Blaise replied with a shrug. "I guess I never saw the point since she keeps turning me down. I always thought she was just letting me down gently, but now I know she's telling the truth. In the vision I had, she asked me out and told me she always wanted to say yes in school, but she'd promised her father she wouldn't date until she'd completed her education."

"Wow, I had no idea you even knew she existed," Draco said.

"Were we together in your future?" Blaise asked. "Please Draco, I know you don't want to say too much, but I need to know if it's going to work out."

"You were together," Draco confirmed. "But that's all I'm saying. I'm not giving further details."

"That's okay I don't need them," Blaise grinned. "Just knowing we're still going strong in the future is enough for me. And anyway, I don't have long to wait before I get the girl in my dreams. In just over eighteen months, she'll ask me out."

"Eighteen months?" Draco gasped. "I thought you said she asked you out at my engagement party."

"She does," Blaise said. "And that's in roughly eighteen months. At the party, Luna said she'd just left school a few months earlier."

"That won't happen Blaise," Draco warned his friend. "Hermione and I haven't even been on one date yet. There's no way we're going to be engaged in eighteen months."

"Just wait and see," Blaise grinned. "Although I noticed you used the word yet, does that mean you have an upcoming date with Miss Granger?"

"I asked her to go with me to Hogsmeade at the weekend," Draco admitted.

"I bet that took her by surprise," Blaise chuckled. "She probably thought you were mad, suddenly asking her out."

"Actually, she understood why I was suddenly asking her out," Draco said. "The future she saw included me. In fact, her vision was set further into the future than mine."

"So she knows you're going to end up together?"

"Yep," Draco answered with a nod of his head. "She knows we're going to end up married with at least two children."

"Nice," Blaise grinned. "I hope Luna and I have children, they'd be so adorable."

"They will if they take after their mother. If they take after you, they'll be devils," Draco joked.

Blaise chuckled at Draco and shook his head at his best friend. "So what was married life like? Did you get a taste of intimate relations?"

"That would be telling," Draco replied, although his large grin told Blaise everything he needed to know.

"Nice," Blaise laughed. "I bet Granger is pretty hot in the bedroom."

"I refuse to comment," Draco said, although he did give his friend a grin that told him he was right. Hermione really was pretty hot in the bedroom, and out of it, and Draco couldn't wait to experience their sizzling sexual chemistry again. Maybe if he was lucky, he would do so before school ended in a few months' time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione took one final look at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a thin black and blue sweater, teamed with a pair of boots and her curly hair tied up in a high ponytail. Deciding she looked pretty good, Hermione pulled on a jacket, grabbed her bag and made her way down to the common room. Now she was ready for her date with Draco, all she had to do was tell her friends about it.

Even though it was mid-morning on a Hogsmeade weekend, the common room was still half packed with students. Apart from the younger students, who were still revelling in the newness of going to Hogsmeade on a weekend, the remaining students often didn't head down to the village until lunchtime.

Hermione easily found Harry and Ron sitting with Ginny in the corner of the room. Taking a fortifying breath, Hermione made her way over to her friends. Her friends smiled at her as she approached, and Ginny gave Hermione a knowing smirk.

"So who's the lucky boy?" Ginny asked.

"You have a date?" Harry questioned in surprise.

"I do," Hermione confirmed.

"So come on, who are you going on a date with?" Ginny probed.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione answered quickly, bracing herself for the outburst she fully expected to hear.

Sure enough both Harry and Ron immediately started protesting. Luckily Ginny wasn't as rash as she quickly got her brother and boyfriend to be quiet.

"Let Hermione explain," Ginny said. "I'm sure she's got a good reason to be going out with Malfoy."

"No reason would be good enough," Ron snorted. "He's nothing but trouble Hermione, you know that."

"Yeah, you know exactly how badly he's treated you since we began school," Harry added.

"I fully admit that he was a foul git when we first started school, but that was years ago," Hermione replied. "He no longer treats muggleborns as though they're inferior."

With a bit of prodding from Ginny, Harry and Ron conceded that Hermione was right. While Draco had been initially down on muggleborns, his attitude had changed over the years.

"Okay, he might not be as bad as he once was," Harry conceded. "But he still causes trouble."

"Yeah, he's always sniping at us," Ron said. "He's never short of an insult or two."

"You two can give as good as you get," Hermione argued. "You're not opposed to causing trouble with Draco and his friends."

"I guess so," Harry sighed in defeat. "But I still don't get why you're going out with him. How long have you been together?"

"This will be our first date," Hermione replied.

"When did he ask you out?" Ginny questioned, eager for as many details as she could get.

"A few days ago," Hermione answered.

"What prompted him to ask you out?" Ron asked suspiciously. "He's never asked you out before, so why now."

"Bloody hell, it's the future spell," Harry muttered, understanding dawning on his face. "One of you saw something in your future."

"No way," Ron exploded. "Malfoy said he had a wife in his future. You can't marry him."

"Wow, you're going to marry Malfoy," Ginny gasped.

"No, she isn't," Ron protested. "Hermione, tell them you wouldn't marry Malfoy."

"I'm not going to talk about what I saw in the future," Hermione said. "Or what Draco saw," She added.

"You know what Malfoy saw though, don't you?" Harry questioned. "You know more than what he told everyone else."

"Let's just say our experiences matched up," Hermione said.

"So you're with Draco in the future," Harry concluded, his face contorting into a grimace.

"The future isn't written in stone, but I did like what I saw," Hermione admitted. "I want a chance to get that future."

"With Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"Yes, with Draco," Hermione said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going or I'll be late."

"Have a nice time, Hermione," Ginny said with a smile. Harry was still too shocked to say anything and Ron was glaring angrily at Hermione, but Ginny was happy for her friend.

Hermione smiled gratefully at Ginny, before exiting the common room. Hopefully Ginny could talk to the boys and when she returned later on they would be more prepared to give her new romance a chance. Of course that was providing everything went okay on her date with Draco. Things could go drastically wrong and there wouldn't be any further dates, although Hermione was fairly confident that wouldn't happen.

Arriving in the front hallway, Hermione found Draco waiting for her beside the open front doors. For a moment Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs, just looking at Draco. He looked great in dark trousers, a deep green shirt and a black jacket, however Hermione thought he looked a bit nervous. When he looked up and met her eyes, Hermione saw that he was indeed nervous. Although she wasn't totally calm herself, she was a bag of nerves and it was likely obvious to Draco that she was nervous.

"Hey," Draco smiled at Hermione. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, taking the final few steps towards Draco.

Together the couple left the school and headed out into the spring sunshine. As they began to walk down the school's pathway, Draco took hold of Hermione's hand.

"So, how did your friends take the news of our date?" He asked.

"They were shocked," Hermione replied. "Ginny seemed supportive, and I think Harry will come round eventually."

"What about Weasley?"

"He wasn't very happy," Hermione admitted. "I don't really know if he'll accept us. Can you give me any more insight if he'll come round?"

"What makes you think I would know?" Draco questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You said we had dinner with friends during your future experience," Hermione said. "Was Ron there, or was there any mention of him?"

"No, Weasley wasn't at dinner," Draco answered. "Potter and Weaselette were there, and they seemed happy enough for us."

"But Ron wasn't happy for us?" Hermione questioned. Something about the way Draco had spoken, made her think he knew a bit more about what was going to happen with Ron.

"He was only mentioned briefly," Draco said. "But it sounded as though he struggled to come to terms with us being together. It was implied that he got together with Lavender Brown in an attempt to make you jealous. It was also mentioned that he was starting to come round, but you and him had recently has a fight and he was back to protesting our relationship."

"As much as I hate to admit it, that does sound like Ron," Hermione said with a resigned sigh. "It's nice to know we're going to get such great support."

"As I said Potter and his girlfriend were fine, in fact we were all pretty friendly," Draco said. "Longbottom was also at dinner, and he was perfectly happy for us."

"What about your friends?" Hermione asked. "How are they taking the news of our potential relationship?"

"In the weekend I experienced, my friends seemed perfectly fine about us," Draco answered. "And as for how they're reacting now, they're not bothered who I date as long as I'm happy. Blaise is thrilled, as me asking you out saved him some matchmaking."

"Matchmaking?" Hermione frowned in confusion. "Why would Blaise be matchmaking?"

With a chuckle, Draco proceeded to tell Hermione about his best friend's future relationship with Luna Lovegood. Hermione was stunned to learn about the potential love match between Blaise and Luna, and she was still struggling to picture the pair together when she and Draco arrived in Hogsmeade.

"I thought we could grab something to eat first," Draco said.

"That sounds great," Hermione replied. "Where do you fancy?"

"The Three Broomsticks is the best place for food," Draco answered.

"Actually, there's a small fish and chip shop on the outskirts of the village. The food is gorgeous, do you fancy trying there?"

"I'd love to," Draco said, letting Hermione take the lead as they headed through the village.

The pair walked all the way through the village and were practically out of the village when Draco spotted the shop Hermione had been referring to. The fish shop was only small and only had a handful of tables, but all but one of the tables were taken. However, Draco noticed that there was no sign of any Hogwarts students in the shop.

"How did you find this place?" Draco asked as they took the remaining table.

"Near the beginning of the year I'd had yet another argument with Ron and I'd stormed off," Hermione answered. "I found this place as I was walking. I don't think any of the other students know of its existence. Most people assume this end of the village is all houses."

Picking up their menus, the couple decided what they wanted and Hermione went to place their order and grab them some drinks. Returning with the drinks, she placed them on the table in between them and settled herself back at the table.

"So what were you and Weasley arguing over the day you found this place?" Draco asked. It hadn't escaped his notice that Hermione said they'd been arguing yet again, meaning they argued a lot, or at least they'd been arguing a lot lately.

"The usual," Hermione sighed. "Before we came back to school, Ron asked me out. I said no and gently explained that I didn't think of him that way. He's my friend, and that's it. I don't feel anything more for him. Initially I thought he'd accepted my decision, but every few months he tries again. He'd asked me out again that morning, and again I told him no. Every time I reject him, the worse he takes it and most of the time it results in us arguing."

"Why haven't you just told him to get lost and cut your losses?" Draco wondered. "If he's that obsessive, surely you're better off without him."

"I've considered it," Hermione admitted quietly. She'd never told anyone that she'd thought about ending her friendship with Ron, but with Draco she felt as though she could tell him anything. "But at the end of the day he's my friend, and I'm not sure I want to lose that friendship."

"You mean you don't want to lose the friendship of Potter and the other Weasleys," Draco remarked astutely.

Before Hermione had a chance to either confirm or refute Draco's assertions, their lunch arrived. The food arriving was just the break from the conversation Hermione wanted, and once the waitress had left she swiftly changed the subject. Draco gave her a look that let her know he was fully aware of what she was doing, but he didn't object. Instead he happily let her change the conversation into one about their interests and hobbies.

Throughout lunch their friends were rarely mentioned, and as they left the fish shop they were still happily chatting about their interests. They were especially pleased to discover they both liked a few of the same books and had similar opinion regarding literature. They'd also discovered another common interest in art. Draco admitted to being a keen artist, while Hermione confessed that she'd taken a few art lessons over the summer.

"Are you any good?" Draco asked.

"I'm not terrible, but I'm not great either," Hermione replied. "I'll never make a living being an artist, but I do like to relax by painting."

"Have you ever painted the school?" Draco questioned. "There's a perfect spot on the far side of The Black Lake. From there you get a spectacular view of the castle and its grounds."

"No, I've never painted the school," Hermione answered. "In fact, I've only done a few bits and pieces since returning to school this year. Most of my energy has been focused on my exams. Plus, I don't have a lot of supplies with me to paint."

"I know a brilliant little craft shop in the village. We can pop in and grab some stuff. We can then go painting one afternoon," Draco said. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." He added cheekily, throwing Hermione a smouldering look that immediately had her blushing.

"That sounds like fun," She muttered.

Draco merely laughed at the turn Hermione's mind had obviously wandered off on. He hadn't been sure if she would even react to his flirtations, but she had and he was thrilled to know one little remark from him had her mind in the gutter. Who knew how she would react when he started making much more overt advances on her.

Draco took Hermione to the craft shop, where the pair both purchased several items. After leaving the craft shop the pair continued to explore the village as they got to know one another better. Obviously their visit took them to the book shop and they spent over an hour in the warm little shop, recommending books to each other and comparing notes on the titles they'd both read. Unsurprisingly they both left the book shop with more purchases, but luckily with magic they were able to shrink their bags and place their purchases in their jacket pockets.

After a wonderful afternoon, the pair slowly began to make their way back up to school. Since neither of them were in hurry to go their separate ways, they inched their way back up to school and several times they even stopped completely to admire the view. It was during one of their final stops, that Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and gently slanted his lips over hers. Not wanting to move too fast, he kept the kiss short and sweet.

"I hope you don't mind," He said as their lips slowly parted.

"I don't mind at all," Hermione replied with a smile. "It was a perfect first kiss. Although it is weird saying that's our first kiss, when I kissed you in the future experience."

"I know what you mean," Draco said. "Although, I don't know about you but that kiss felt very different from those I experienced in the future."

"Different as is in not as good?" Hermione asked nervously. She didn't have a lot of experience with boys, but she had kissed a few and none had complained that she was a bad kisser.

"That kiss was brilliant," Draco reassured Hermione. "It was just different from the kisses in the future. But the kisses in the future were with a different Hermione. Our whole relationship was different in the future, so obviously the kissing is going to be different. In the future we were already a couple, but here we're just starting out."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said with a relieved smile. "Things were different in the future, because we already had a history together. Even though I knew nothing of our history, you did and you kissed me as though you'd done it a million times."

"It was the same for me," Draco agreed. "I knew nothing about our past, but you did. The witch I spent the weekend with had years' worth of memories of us being together, and it showed by the way she touched me and kissed me."

"I'm not sure if I really want the answer to this, but how far did we go in the future?" Hermione asked. "If you spent the whole weekend with me, we must have done more than kiss."

Draco debated if he should laugh the question off or skirt the issue, but he didn't want to get their relationship of to a bad start by lying to Hermione. While he wouldn't go into explicit details, he did feel he needed to tell Hermione the truth.

"We did far more than kiss," He answered. "We made love."

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the realisation that Draco already knew what she looked like naked. He already knew what it was like to have her in his bed, and suddenly she was worried in case she couldn't live up to his experiences. He would have so many expectations of her when they got to the stage where they were ready to sleep together, and she just knew she was going to disappoint him. Her sexual experience was pretty low, and she knew there was no way she would be able to please him straight away.

"Don't," Draco said gently as he ran his thumb over Hermione's cheek. "Don't worry about what I experienced. That's all in the future, I know things won't be like that right now. I may have the experiences, but they're with an older version of you. You're not that woman yet, just like I'm not yet the man from your experiences. We need to grow into our future selves together."

Hermione nodded, seeing that Draco was right and his experiences with her future self wouldn't be a reflection on how things were now. "You're right. Although it is a bit embarrassing to know that you already know what I look like naked."

"I know what your future self looks like," Draco corrected. "I also know what my future self looks like, and I'm telling you now I'm nowhere near as well built as I am in the future. To be honest, I'm pretty scrawny at the minute, but I'm not in the future. I'm sure you don't look the same as what you did in the future, especially considering you'd had a child."

"I guess that would change things," Hermione conceded. "But just for the record, I don't think you're scrawny. I think you're pretty hot."

Draco grinned wickedly as he tightened his hold on Hermione. Leaning down he crushed his lips to hers with much more force and the pair shared a breath-taking kiss that seemed to last forever. However, even kisses that seemed to last forever had to end sometime and reluctantly the pair had to separate to get some air.

"Let's head back to school," Draco said reluctantly.

With entwined hands the pair left their spot beside the path and slowly carried on with their journey back to Hogwarts. Once back at the castle the couple shared another brief kiss, before going their separate ways. However, they'd already made arrangements to have another date and they both knew it was just the start of what would be a very permanent and very happy relationship.


	10. Epilogue.

Eight years later.

"Scorpius, stop unpacking the bag," Hermione scolded, replacing the pyjamas in her son's backpack yet again.

She was trying to get Scorpius ready to spend a couple of nights with his grandparents, but her son was being awkward. Every time she would pack something in his bag, Scorpius would get it back out and examine it. If it met with his approval he would put it back in the bag, but if it didn't he would leave it on his bed. So far every item of clothing Hermione had packed was thrown onto the bed, while his toys took up all the room in his backpack.

"I don't want blue jim-jams," Scorpius pouted.

"What Pyjamas do you want?" Hermione questioned with sigh. She knew no matter which pyjamas she'd packed that Scorpius would have found fault with them.

"X-Men," Scorpius cried.

Rolling her eyes at her son, Hermione made her way over to his drawers and pulled open the one that held his pyjamas. As well as pyjamas decorated with wizarding related things like quidditch, Scorpius also owned several pair of muggle pyjamas, all with superheroes on them. Draco was a big fan of action films, so therefore Scorpius had plenty of superhero stuff in his room. Finding the X-Men pyjamas, Hermione placed them in her son's bag and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't immediately remove them.

Finishing the packing still took another ten minutes as Scorpius kept demanding other clothes than the ones she'd packed for him. When Scorpius demanded he have a t-shirt that wasn't clean, Hermione quickly packed the rest of the bag using magic and zipped it up. Even though Scorpius wasn't happy about his t-shirt, she knew he would forget all about it once he was at the manor. Once Lucius and Narcissa were fussing over him, he wouldn't care less about what clothes were in his bag.

"Come on, let's go and find Daddy," Hermione said, picking up Scorpius's bag and gesturing for her son to get off the bed.

Scorpius jumped off the bed and followed Hermione from the bedroom. Taking hold of her hand at the top of the stairs, he didn't let go until they reached the bottom. When they did reach the bottom of the stairs and he could let go of his mother's hand, he took off into the front room.

"Daddy, daddy," Scorpius cried, flying into the room.

"Are you all packed?" Draco asked, scooping his son up in his arms as Hermione entered the front room.

"He is," Hermione said, handing Draco the backpack before she turned her attention to Scorpius. "You be a good boy for your grandparents," She told him, dropping a kiss to his platinum blond head. "Don't cause trouble."

"I'll be good," Scorpius vowed with a toothy grin.

"Come on then, let's get you off to the manor," Draco said.

"Make sure you thank your parents again," Hermione told her husband. Lucius and Narcissa had agreed to have Scorpius until Sunday so she and Draco could celebrate their wedding anniversary in peace.

"I will," Draco replied.

Hermione watched her husband and son disappear into the emerald flames before turning on her heel and heading into the kitchen. Brandishing her wand, she set about preparing a romantic dinner for two. The following evening they were having friends over, but for tonight it was just her and Draco. With dinner happily cooking, Hermione headed upstairs where she quickly changed. She slipped into a new slinky green and silver lingerie set before pulling on a black and green dress and quickly doing her hair and make-up. Satisfied she looked good, Hermione headed back downstairs and arrived in the front room just as her husband emerged from the fire.

"Did Scorpius settled okay?" She asked.

"Of course," Draco replied, his eyes scanning over his wife in her sexy dress. "Once he was at the manor, he forgot I even existed."

"Did you remember to thank your parents?"

"I did. And as usual, they said they were happy to have Scorp," Draco replied. "Now enough about Scorp and my parents, we're supposed to be concentrating on us this weekend."

"I thought we were going to concentrate on making another baby," Hermione said with a flirtatious smile. A second child had long since been on the couple's agenda, but it was only within the last few weeks that they'd decided to really start trying for another baby.

"We are," Draco answered with a wicked grin. "I can guarantee you, we're going to have plenty of practice this weekend."

"What makes you so sure?" Hermione chuckled.

"Can you remember seventh year, and the future spell we tried?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded her head. "Well this was the weekend I experienced."

"Really?" Hermione questioned. "So you know what I've got you for our anniversary."

"Actually, I don't," Draco replied. They would exchange presents that evening over dinner, and he hadn't experienced the Friday evening. "I woke up in bed with you on the Saturday morning, and I stayed until the Sunday evening."

"And we had lots of sex did we?" Hermione asked.

"Lots and lots," Draco grinned. "At first I thought my hour was going to be taken up be hot sex. Then I realised something was wrong and I was experiencing a lot more than just one hour. Luckily for me, I experienced plenty more sex before I went back."

"No wonder you were so keen to ask me out," Hermione said with a fake pout. "You just wanted hot sex."

"I did," Draco confessed. "But I also wanted everything else I witnessed. I wanted the loving wife and the adorable son. I wanted the happy family I knew we would build together."

"I have a confession about my experience," Hermione said.

"When you'd just given birth to our daughter?" Draco checked. Since school they hadn't spoken about their experiences in the future as they hadn't wanted them to define how they acted.

"The date is just under nine months from this weekend," Hermione said quietly.

"Are you telling me you're already pregnant?" Draco asked in confusion.

"No, I'm not pregnant," Hermione replied. "I've actually been checking regularly since we agreed to start trying for a baby. I knew from when I'd given birth roughly when the baby was conceived. However, I didn't know if she was early or late, so I've just had a rough guess with the timing."

"So there's a good chance we're going to conceive our daughter over the weekend?" Draco asked with a grin.

"I would say so," Hermione answered. "Or if not this weekend, then sometime very soon."

"I'm betting this weekend," Draco said, pulling Hermione into his arms. "We're going to be very active."

"Really?" Hermione purred, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and pulling his head down to hers. "Dinner won't be ready for nearly an hour, how about we get active right now."

Not needing a second invitation, Draco crashed his lips against Hermione's. Running his hands up her back, he quickly found the zipper on her dress and slid it down her back as they kissed fiercely. Hermione briefly broke the kiss to shimmy out of her dress, but the second the black and green material was on the floor she reconnected their lips, her hands fumbling with Draco's clothes. Still kissing the pair managed to divest Draco of his shirt and trousers.

With them both in their underwear, Draco walked Hermione backwards until her back was against the wall. Trailing his lips down her neck, his hands slid down her body and focused on her barely enclosed breasts in her skimpy bra. Hermione moaned quietly as Draco expertly released the front clasp on her bra and her ample breasts tumbled into his warm hands. Dragging her nails down his back, she plunged her hands down her husband's boxers and squeezed his backside as he ground his erection against her core.

"Enough teasing Draco," Hermione hissed, pushing her hips against his. "I want you inside me, now."

"I love it when you get bossy," Draco chuckled.

Roughly yanking his boxers down his legs, he tugged at the small silken triangle that covered Hermione's modesty. Hermione let out a cry of protest when the knickers tore, but it soon turned into one of pleasure when Draco hiked her leg up around his waist and buried himself deep inside her.

"I wish you would stop ripping my underwear," Hermione said, her words turning into a low groan as Draco adjusted their stance against the wall.

"I've got you a new set as part of your present," Draco argued.

"That was a new set," Hermione retorted. "I'd bought it specially last week."

"That's what magic is for darling," Draco said, shooting Hermione a cocky grin. "We can fix them and they'll be as good as new."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue that magically fixed underwear just wasn't the same, but Draco expertly silenced her by planting his mouth over hers. Any further protests soon disappeared from Hermione's head as Draco moved and the couple began to have passionate sex up against the wall of the front room. Idly Hermione hoped that Draco had remembered to lock the floo network, but she was enjoying herself too much to stop and ask him. Although stopping really wasn't an option once they got started, once they were joined together it would take a miracle to stop them from completing the job.

Their union up against the wall was short, but ever so satisfying. Within a few minutes of starting, Hermione felt her orgasm approaching and as always Draco tipped her over the edge expertly. With a loud cry, Hermione climaxed, triggering Draco's orgasm as well. Totally spent the couple remained propped up by the wall for several minutes, until Draco got enough feeling back in his legs to stagger them over to the sofa and collapse onto it.

"I hope that's a taste of what's to come this weekend," Hermione remarked as the couple lay sprawled on the sofa together.

"It is," Draco answered with a grin. "That was just a taster. Things are going to get a lot more interesting, I can promise you that."

"I can't wait," Hermione replied, grinning up at Draco as he dipped his head to connect their lips yet again.

For several minutes the couple lay on the sofa, languidly kissing. Hands had just been added to the mix when Hermione's wand beeped, indicating the dinner needed checking on. With a rueful chuckle, Hermione extradited herself from Draco and headed into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Are you planning on getting redressed?" Draco called as he wife wandered out of the room stark naked.

"I'll do it in a minute," Hermione called back from the kitchen where she was slipping an apron over her head before she went near to the oven.

A quick check of the dinner revealed it was nearly ready, so Hermione headed back into the front room to get dressed. Draco reluctantly put his own clothes on and the couple settled down for a nice romantic anniversary meal. Over dinner they chatted about various things, like work and their friends, before they settled in the front room to exchange anniversary gifts.

As he's already revealed, part of Draco's gift for Hermione was a lingerie set. The rest of his gift was a pair of emerald earrings and a landscape painting by Hermione's favourite artist. Hermione had gotten Draco tickets to a special charity quidditch match, a new set of books for the library and the promise to let him paint her in the nude. Draco had been asking to paint her for years, and while she'd let him paint her with clothes on, she'd never volunteered to pose naked for him.

"I'll have to get my parents to have Scorpius for another weekend," Draco said with a grin. "If I'm going to paint you, I'll need plenty of time to study my subject."

"I would think after so long you would already know what I look like naked," Hermione laughed.

"I'm not sure I remember," Draco retorted with a grin. "Why don't you remind me."

Laughing merrily, Hermione grabbed hold of Draco's hand and led him up to the bedroom. Settling him down on the bed, she grabbed a few things and darted into the bathroom. When she emerged she was dressed in her school uniform and proceeded to perform a saucy strip tease for her husband. By the time she was finished, Draco was raring to go. Ripping off his own clothes, he pulled Hermione onto the bed and the couple carried on enjoying their anniversary weekend.

A month after their anniversary, Hermione discovered she was pregnant and further tests later on in the pregnancy confirmed the baby was conceived over the course of their anniversary weekend. Nine months after their anniversary, Hermione gave birth to a healthy baby girl called Lyra, and relived the hour of her life she'd first experienced as a teenager at school. Only this time, she could remember every second of her life with Draco and the experience was so much more enjoyable with all her memories.

However, neither she nor Draco would change what had happened back in seventh year. The glimpses into the future had brought them together, and without them they might never have taken the plunge and began a relationship. Without knowing they would be happy with each other, they might never have noticed one another, and that would have been such a waste. They were perfect for each other, and luckily for them they'd had the opportunity to see just how well they fit together, and had the chance to act on that knowledge and create a beautiful family.


	11. Round-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small bonus chapter rounding up the stories of everyone else.

Harry.

Since Harry had only experienced an hour of his family life in the Potions/Charms lesson he had no idea what the rest of his life was like, but luckily it was every bit as satisfying as his private life. Harry was quickly snapped up by a top quidditch team upon leaving school and within a year he was one of the top quidditch players in the league. Within three years, he was playing for England and in his first world cup he helped his team lift the trophy.

As for the future he'd witnessed in seventh year, it began to form fairly quickly after Ginny left school a year later. Harry and Ginny were married within a year of Ginny leaving Hogwarts, and they had their first child a couple of months after their first wedding anniversary. Three years later their second child was born, and a few months after that Harry lived the hour he'd experienced in seventh year.

His life was filled with love and he had the family he'd always wanted, just as he'd witnessed in seventh year. His future had come true, and Harry couldn't be happier.

*****

Ron and Lavender.

After everyone had witnessed their futures and Hermione had started dating Draco, Ron was understandably downhearted. He'd spent so long thinking his future was with Hermione that it took him quite a while to accept that nothing was ever going to happen. That was why when he initially got together with Lavender it had been in hopes of making Hermione jealous, and to grab her attention. Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione wasn't the slightest bit jealous and she told Ron that he would regret using Lavender, he should either be with her because he liked her, or end things before they were both hurt.

Hermione's words gave Ron food for thought, and he finally accepted that he and Hermione were just meant to be friends. He also realised that he did in fact like Lavender, and if he moved on from Hermione that they could have a future together. With Ron's realisations, he and Lavender actually ended up with a loving, happy relationship. Ron's acceptance of things also led to an improved friendship with Hermione. He and Draco never became good friends, but they learnt to tolerate each other. In fact when it came to the weekend Draco had experienced in seventh year, Ron and Lavender were at dinner with their friends.

As for the future Ron had experienced, it also came to pass. Like Harry, Ron became a successful quidditch player. Ron was never quite as high profile as Harry, but he was good player and even played for England. Ron was pleased he'd achieved his dream and became a quidditch player, but he was even more pleased that he'd gotten over Hermione and ended up happy with Lavender.

*****

Neville.

Like Harry, Neville's future turned out just like he experienced in seventh year. After leaving school he started a career in the Herbology field. Less than five years after leaving Hogwarts he was offered the post of Herbology Professor when Professor Sprout retired. Neville snapped up the job offer and he loved every minute of being a Professor. He even ended up as the Head of Gryffindor once he'd been teaching for a few years.

While Neville had expected to become Herbology Professor, what he hadn't expected was to end up married to Hannah Abbott. His relationship with Hannah had started just before they left school, and they were newlyweds when Neville accepted the position at Hogwarts. Luckily Hannah fully supported her husband's choice of career and the pair lived in a lovely cottage in Hogsmeade.

Another surprise for Neville was the two children he had with Hannah. In the future he'd seen there was no indication he had children, but shortly after the hour he'd seen in seventh year, Hannah announced she was pregnant. Neville was thrilled with the news, and was thrilled with how his life had ended up.

*****

Blaise.

After Draco had confirmed that he was with Luna in the future, Blaise tried yet again to ask the dreamy Ravenclaw out. However, Luna stuck to her guns and refused to go out with Blaise while she was still at school. Accepting that he would get nowhere with Luna before she finished school, Blaise settled for being the blonde witch's friend until she was ready for more.

As he'd witnessed in seventh year, Blaise only had to wait until Draco and Hermione's engagement party for Luna to ask him out. Blaise obviously agreed to go out with Luna, and their romance developed from there. Luna was a lot more cautious than Blaise, and their romance moved at a sedate pace. But even so, they ended up very much in love and got married in a quiet ceremony on a private island.

Less than two years after the weekend Draco experienced, Luna gave birth to their daughter and their happy family life was complete.

*****

Pansy and Theo.

After the two combined Potions/Charms lessons, Theo was adamant he wasn't going to get involved with Pansy. However, just like Draco had heard in his future experiences, Theo couldn't even make it to the end of the year without falling into Pansy's bed. Not long after leaving school, Pansy came to Theo and told him she was pregnant, just like Draco had predicted.

All throughout Pansy's pregnancy, Theo was a mess trying to figure out what to do. He knew from what he'd seen that they would have a second child together when their son was older, and Draco had told him enough to know that he and Pansy continued to get together even though they weren't a couple. Both Draco and Blaise encouraged Theo to follow his heart with Pansy, and when Theo witnessed Pansy giving birth to his son he realised that he did in fact care about her.

After Simon was born, Theo and Pansy made a proper go of things and they got married a few years later. When it came to the weekend that Draco had experienced, Pansy was also at dinner with the group and her and Theo were as happy as ever. Despite their relationship being different from what Draco had seen, their second child still arrived exactly when Theo had said she would. The only difference was that Theo and Pansy were a solid couple, and their daughter was a welcome addition to their family.

*****

Daphne and Severus.

Daphne's glimpse into the future had been so shocking that she hadn't told anyone what she had seen. She'd been amazed to find that in the future she was married to her Potions Professor. Daphne had experienced an hour of their wedding day, and despite her shock at what was happening, she knew she was happy in the future. Daphne's look into the future made her look at Severus in a different way, but she never for one minute thought that what she'd seen would ever come true. She wasn't sure why she'd seen what she had, but she couldn't come up with a scenario where it would actually happen.

Severus was just as disbelieving of the situation when he got Draco to tell him everything he'd witnessed. In fact Severus had laughed when his godson had told him who he was married to. He just couldn't see any way in which he'd marry a former student, even one as lovely as Daphne.

It wasn't until after Daphne left school that the potential for romance revealed itself. The Christmas after Daphne had left Hogwarts, Severus was doing some last minute Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley when he'd literally bumped into Daphne. As part of his apology, he'd taken her for a drink and the pair had hit it off. By the time they separated to head home, they'd agreed to meet again. The couple continued to meet up and have a drink together for several months before they shared their first kiss.

The couple went public with their relationship at Draco and Hermione's wedding, and apart from Draco who'd been waiting for the announcement everyone else was stunned. However, the couple weren't bothered by public opinion and they got married in a small ceremony a few months after Draco and Hermione.

Once they were married, Severus resigned as a Professor and he started his own Potions consultancy business. The couple also set about conceiving a child, and before long Jack was born. Daphne's second pregnancy had been a complete surprise for the couple, as was the fact she was having twins, but the addition of their two daughters completed their family. They may have been a surprise couple, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered to either of them.

The End.


End file.
